Alternate Universe Vol 1
by trenity170
Summary: Ever wondered if there was another you? The Yu Yu Hakusho gang unwittingly get sent to an alternate universe, and meet the versions of themselves. Kuwabarra is smart, Hiei is tall, Yuske is a girl... but what of Kurama? Read, find out, review
1. Ameratto

I do not own any yu yu hakusho characters, but their alter universe characters are mine.

"MINOMINO!!!"

I looked up, and there was my boss. An all together horrible kind of guy. He leaned on my desk and glowered at me.

"Hello, Koenma, sir!" I looked up at him, attempting to give a smile, but it didn't work.

"Minomino, do you know how much money I've spent to cover up for your three team mates?? Hm?"

"Um… a lot of money??" I asked, trying to make the best out of a really bad situation.

"EXACTLY!! If it happens again Minomino, it'll come out of YOUR paycheck!!" and with that he stormed out of my cubicle. I sighed, and rested my forehead against my desk. The cool wood sent shivers down my back.

"Suiichi, you okay?"

I looked up, and my bangs fell back into my bright green eyes. It was my good friend. He was leaning against my cubicle's thin walls. It was kind of hard for someone of his size. At his six feet seven inches, he was easily the tallest person on the force.

"Good day, Hiei," I muttered, straightening the forms on my desk busily.

"I see Koenma is mad at you again," he stated plainly, looking over Koenma's office with distaste. His long ponytail fell over his shoulder as he did so.

"Yeah, so what else is new?" I replied, picking the dirt out from under my nails.

"He knows it's not your fault, but what did he threaten you with this time??"

"He said he would take the damage out of my paycheck…"

"He knows he can't do that, your paycheck is so meager," he replied dryly, looking at me over his sunglasses, his eyes a glint of red.

"Yeah yeah. You know you could stop this," I hinted, wagging my eyebrows.

"Uh huh and how could I do that?" he asked, bored with me as usual.

"You could keep your demonic powers under wraps," I replied simply, looking up at him. Even though I could not see his eyes, I could imagine them rolling.

"Really…" I smiled back at him.

"HIEI!!" Koenma's brash voice cut across the soft noises of the sleepy office.

"Well, I guess I should go," he excused himself and he sauntered out of my cubicle, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

I sighed, and rested my forehead against the fake wood of the desk, and my hair seemed to block out the light issuing from fluorescent tubes.

"Well, Suiichi, it's not like you to sleep on the job," I looked up to see Kazuma Kuwabarra. He had placed a small cup of coffee in front of me, and I stared at it sleepily. The smell of Amaretto made me long to sip it.

"A cup of Amaretto, just like you like it, Suiichi," he replied, adjusting his large gold rimmed glasses on his nose. His smooth voice was quiet as usual, and he ran one large hand through his wavy orange hair, which was cut just above his ears. He wore his usual uniform of khaki slacks and a white oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. His other hand grasped a similar cup of coffee, and his elbow pinned a large textbook to his side.

"Good day, Kazuma," I replied, "And thanks," I motioned to the cup of coffee still sitting on my desk. I picked it up, and sipped it politely, though I wanted to guzzle it.

"I see Koenma is as petulant as ever," he motioned to the office that Koenma inhabited. I nodded my head, sending a quick glare to the office's window, where I could make out the tall, thin form of Hiei.

"So, have you seen Urameshi?" Kazuma suddenly called out.

"Actually, she hasn't come in yet, it's her street shift today, might I remind you," I nodded my head curtly, sending my bangs into my face.

"So, what color will your hair be tomorrow?" Kazuma joked good naturedly. I played along, pulling a thoughtful look on my face. I pulled at my waist length bangs, which were a violent violet.

"I was thinking maybe Green," I grinned at him, running my hand through the rest of my hair, a bleached blonde color that were about three inches long.

"What was your original color?" he asked, smirking at me.

"I can't really remember," I laughed.

"I do, it was rose red," he replied, humor suddenly gone.

"Jeez, cold," I replied, miming a shudder. Bored, I leaned back in my plain office chair.

"No, it's just my cell is vibrating," he replied, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Kazuma here… another lawsuit!! Tell Yuske to get back here…. He's under arrest!?! Fine…" he hung up the phone and looked at me pulling a face.

"Yuske?" I asked, leaning forward onto my elbows.

"You know it."

"She's got to be the most reckless investigator here!" I cried out, throwing my hands into the air.

"I must agree," He shoved his phone back into his pocket. I noticed a glint on his finger.

"I see you're wearing your engagement band," I replied, smiling.

"Uh… yeah…" he looked away, blushing.

"That's sweet, so when's the lucky day again?" I asked good naturedly, smiling at him.

"Uh… in a month."

"Yukina will be a beautiful bride."

"Yeah, but have you seen how much it costs for her wedding dress!" he replied, exasperated. I laughed.

"Yeah, it costs more then your car, and she'll only wear it once," I replied, grinning, tossing my coffee cup into the trash compacter across from my office. He laughed and shifted his feet, looking over his shoulder nervously. He fingered the ring nervously, beginning to pull it off.

"Kazuma, relax, Hiei is long gone. He's off in search of a working vending machine, and as we know, that can be pretty hard," I eased forward to lean on my desk, rubbing my eyes.

"Hard nigh, Suiichi?"

"Hard night and day. And I have a feeling it'll just keep getting worse," I groaned, resting my face in my hands.

"Ah, I'm guessing Koenma was yelling at you again…" he trailed off.

"Yes, about you, Yuske, and Hiei being reckless as ever on your fighting techniques. Decimating a whole city block?? Please, just keep yourselves off the radar… just for a little bit," I sighed, giving him a pleading look and he smiled back at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Suiichi, but you know I'm the most conservative of all the people on the force."

"Yeah, sure, just please."

"Fine, but I have to go and bail Yuske out of jail. Oh, you might want to check you computer screen," he pointed over at the large glass screen of my computer, and I sighed as he walked away. I rolled my chair around to see what Kazuma saw on it. There on the large map of Tokyo-2, there were four small red dots. I squinted at it, touching the smooth surface and enlarged it. Right next to the law firm there were four red dots, and they were moving slowly, and it a somewhat confused manner. I sighed, tapping the dots with one finger, and tried to get information. What I got was unsettling. These people weren't micro chipped, and two had demon energy in them, the other two extreme psychic energy.

I pulled on a pair of small black reading glass, and tried to hack into any kind of information source to see who hadn't been micro chipped. It was simple, nobody here in Tokyo-2 or any other city hadn't been born and micro chipped. My heart started to race, and I reached over to the small radio receiver, pulling it over to my mouth.

"Hello, this if Suiichi Minomino, calling all police agents, repeat, Suiichi Minomino, we have a code yellow, code yellow, and it could progress into code red, I repeat a code yellow going red. Respond if you can hear, respond now, I repeat, respond now," I clicked it off, and waited. Hiei's voice came through first.

"Hiei responding, what's this about a code yellow, Suiichi, over?"

"We have four non-mc s running around the city; we also have no data, over."

"Non-mc s, this could be trouble, who else you got on this, over?"

"No one as of yet, I'll send you their coordinates, and please, in God's name, stay quiet and under the radar, over." I pleaded over the receiver, but knowing it was no good.

"Fine, I'll call up idiots 1&2 and we'll get on it too, you coming, over."

"Yes, Hiei, I'm coming, over," I replied. I just couldn't help but wonder who would I would probably have to fight…

That's it. This is just chappy one. The real YuYu gang come in later. I mainly am posting this to kinda annoy my friend…. Not really, I kinda enjoy this. Well, tell me what you think, and please Review? Should I write another chapter?


	2. Red Dots

Hello, and I am back. Thank you so much for your stunning reviews, and yeah. I'm glad you like this fanfic so much, as you really reviewed a lot for it. So… thanks… and review again to tell me what you think.

I sighed, getting out of my chair and walking over to the small coat rack I had set up in one corner. Of course, it seemed only my luck that today of all days I would get a hot case like this, and luckily it wasn't a school day.

I gently unhooked my coat from the metal rack and pulled on, zipping it up slowly, trying to stall for time. I really didn't want to have to deal with a case like this right now. I just wanted to sleep.

My gun lay on my desk and I gently placed it in the holster on my thin hip. Normally I would bring my rose, but Koenma got on my case about that, too, and now I had to use a gun. Not that I didn't like guns, but they were unreliable, at best, especially against demons. I walked out of my cubicle, grabbing my helmet on my way out.

"Minomino, just where do you think you're going??" a threatening voice rang out from behind me. I winced, and turned around slowly, knowing who I would see. Koenma was glaring at me again, his face turning red, and I soon found myself guiltily wishing it would explode. I would be quite comical.

"Out, sir, I need to investigate a case on a group of possible demon," replied formally, bowing my head, sending my bangs shaking from the sudden movement. I glared slightly at them. Never again would I dye my hair purple.

"You know what I think about you investigating demons," he growled back at me. I just wince, knowing what would come.

"I do not approve of sending a half blood like you, Minomino, so listen up, if you even think of joining a demon team again or do anything against the law, we'll detonate you chip, and you know what'll happen," he smirked at me as I felt the color drain from my face.

"You wouldn't," I replied meekly.

"Wouldn't I?' he replied in a soft threatening manner. I gulped. I didn't like the idea of him holding my life in his hands like that and my hand rubbed my neck, feeling the small bump created by the chip that lay just beneath my skin.

"I understand sir, I'll be going now," I replied and turned sharply on me heel, pulling my long bangs back with a small silver clasp adorned with a ruby, a gift from my mother. I shoved the helmet on my head roughly, letting the pads press against with my crown.

I made my out of the office to find my motorcycle parked right out front as usual. I casually walked over to it, and straddled the seat and kicked the kick stand off.

My hand ran along the surface of my helmet and found the small buttons on the left side of the visor. I clicked on visuals the visuals, vocals and audio, and pulled my shaded visor down. The moment I did, on half of the plastic lay a map of the city, the four red dots marked and a green dot marking where I was. The blue dot was Yuske, who was still in prision, the yellow dot was Kuwabarra, who was getting Yuske out of prision, and the black dot was Hiei, who was laughing at Yuske for being in prison. I sighed. A small microphone extended out in front of my mouth and I spoke gently into it.

"Yuske, Kuwabarra, Hiei, enough fooling around, we need to get on the code yellow, and don't destroy anything this time!" I ended up yelling the last part. There was mumbling coming from them and I just sighed, starting up my bike.

In no time, I was speeding down the rural road, and heaven help any human who got in my way. I was still furious about what Koenma said. Calling me a half blood? I bit my lip as I sped up a bit, glad for once that speeding rules didn't apply to the police force.

People bustled around the city hurriedly as I drove by, many of them staring at me, wondering who was speeding. I just kept driving. As much as I was one of them, I hated these humans.

_There_, I turned sharply on a corner and drove quickly up onto the sidewalk, ignoring the screams of the passerby's. Four people stood in a group, one reaching a hand into his cloak. He himself was rather short, with red eyes and a white bandana covering his forehead. His spiky red hair seemed to defy gravity and he held a look of loathing on his face.

"You, stop what you're doing!" I used the microphone in my helmet to project my voice out louder. The short guy just glared back at me. As he pulled out a katana, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my badge, flipping it open. With my other hand I flipped off my helmet and yelled out.

"Suiichi Minomino, Tokyo-2 police, STOP what you are doing!" I cried out. I watched the group looked shocked at my name, and I vaguely remember thinking _"I'm not that frightening, am I??"_

-There we go, that's it for right now, and the next chapter has more the Yu Yu gang in it, and it's from their POV for what happened until this chapter. Thanks and review!


	3. YOU!

-Wow, all I can say is wow. You guys gave me so many reviews and they were all great! So thank you so much. All I can say is who would've thought that you guys would like this story so much! (Laughs and rubs back of head off handishly) All I can say is thanks really thanks! Plus an extra helping of thanks to all of you who put me on your author alert list! Thank you! So read, and review! Oh, and I am so sorry, but this chappy isn't from the YUYU gang's pov for what happened until chapter two, sorry, but it does have the YUYU gang in it, both YUYU gangs!(The chappy promised will come in later, sorry)

(YUYU original gang's POV)

Kurama stood there, in shock upon hearing this cop, he guessed it was a cop, claim to have his name. It got off the bike, setting it gently on the kick-stand. No one could quite guess what gender it was as it wore baggy pants and a large puffy jacket with a police emblem on the sleeves. It wore a white helmet with a mirrored visor. It reached up and pulled the helmet of with a quick jerking motion, revealing large, brilliantly green eyes and very odd hair. It had blonde hair in the back, but purple bangs, pulled back at the nape of its neck with a sliver clasp. It appeared that it was either a very girly boy, or a very beautiful girl, and reminded them of Kurama.

"Office Suiichi Minomino, put your hands behind you head," the officer unzipped the jacket revealing two things. One that she was female, and two was the fact that she had a gun. She drew it slowly and looked at them with a grim expression.

"You four are under arrest for being in violation of law 21-A and 14-C. I will shoot this, but no one must die in such a senseless act," she replied simply, leveling the small shiny gun at them. Hiei just cocked an eyebrow at the young woman and continued to pull out his katana. She stepped back a bit from him, eying the Katana warily. She had seen what Hiei could do with that, and guess that the short young man in front might be able to wield that sword with the same kind of power, and without her rose whip, this could get messy, fast.

"You, put that back slowly, I don't want to have to fight," she stood there somewhat awkwardly with her legs shoulder's width apart and the gun leveled at them, but she held a determined look on her face, her green eyes seemed to flash gold.

"Hn, and why would that be?" he asked, staring at the gun with a look that seemed to say 'compared to me, that's a water gun'. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder.

'oh who am I kidding? This gun is about as effective as a squirt gun, where are Yuske, Kazuma and Hiei?' she thought to herself, wishing she had her rose with her, and she silently cursed Koenma for having taken it away. She sighed, rolling her eyes to the sky and by the time she did, the short one was gone, and the other three were running. She groaned and heard Yuske, Kazuma and Hiei stroll over.

"Yo, Kurama, what's this about a code yellow, where are the?" Yuske asked, placing a hand on her hip. Kurama turned around slowly, anger beginning to well up in her.

"Yuske, Kazuma, Hiei…" she said, her voice soft and full of a quiet kind of loathing.

"uh-oh" all three muttered, Kurama was not fun when angry, many scars had taught them this.

"Grab your guns, your visors, and we're heading after them. You three divide up and go after each one, and if I find out that any of you destroy anything…" she trailed off but everyone got the idea.

"…"

"What are you waiting for?" she replied coolly. Yuske ran off, followed by Hiei, and Kurama just tossed Kazuma the keys.

"Take my bike and I'll meet up with you later at the station," she replied and ran off with surprising speed her tennis shoes pounding on the pavement with surprising speed.

She raced down the street, and heaven help any civilian that got in her way. Her heart seemed to pound brutally against her ribcage, her blood pounding in her ears. She quickly made her way to a small shop near a dark alley way, throwing open the door, and deftly picking a rose from a small bush in the window and tossing the florist a small tab of metal.

"7.9 credits should cover it, thanks!" and she spun around a raced out the door again, leaving a very shocked florist standing at the counter.

Suiichi flicked her eyes quickly check the small watch in her wristband. It was just past noon, and she had yet to have eaten lunch. Her stomach growled in protest as she slowed to a stop, catching her breath. It had been a long time since she had had to chase a "runner" as the newbie's were calling them.

"Suiichi, officer Suiichi, are you there, over??" a voice crackled in through the small metal crescent located behind her left ear. She quickly pressed a small blue button and a thin wire microphone curved out to just in front of her mouth.

"Officer Suiichi here, who is asking? Over," she replied, walking down the pavement paths in the metal clad city.

"This is YUSKE you hair dye obsessed freak!! O.V.E.R!!!!" she heard Yuske's voice holler in over the thin metal ear piece. She winced, her hearing was extremely sensitive and Yuske seemed to be intent on making her deaf.

"Oh, hello Yuske, I almost didn't hear you," Suiichi replied sarcastically into the microphone's metal tip.

"Well, I can repeat myself OVER!!!!!" her voice was brash and loud as usual and made Suiichi ears long for nails on a chalkboard

"No need, no need… what do you need?? Over." she sighed, passing through the rough crowd, ignoring the bumps on the shoulder and toe stepping-ons.

"Listen, I haven't found any of those red dots yet, and I'm getting bored. Can I hit an arcade? Over. "

"No, we need to find these 'red dots' as you called them, or else Koenma is not going to be happy with me or you, over," she replied in a bored tone.

"Hello, Suiichi, I presume that Yuske is with you," Kazuma's voice filtering through the transmitter waves.

"Yes, Kazuma, Yuske is on the line, too," she replied, sighing.

"Hey, Dye-job I can answer for myself!" Yuske's voice nearly blew out the micro-speakers.

"Suiichi, I cannot find these non-mc s for the life of me, I must implore that you give me any information you can about the whereabouts of them," Kazuma, polite as ever, pleaded to me.

"Listen, you have visors, and you should be able to find them. I mean, all you need to do is to look for a red dot, and go after it," she replied, rubbing her temples.

"Listen, if you don't find them in an hour, well, we'll meet at the café," she replied, and she heard Yuske agree, along with Kuwabarra.

"Okay, we agree, oh, Kazuma, if you can, get a hold of Hiei, and tell him the plan, okay?" added in quickly before her orange haired companion turned off his microphone for the time being.

"Sure, I will try to contact Hiei, but you know he's not very fond of me," he replied dolefully.

"Yeah, he's still upset about you marring Yukina," Suiichi just grinned at this, as she still found it amusing.

"Yeah, well, Suiichi signing off…" she pressed the button on the steel crescent and the microphone retracted back into the small canal it resided in.

"Oi, you're Suiichi Minomino right?" a male voice reached my ears, and I still had no clue as to who the man was. I turned around to face him.

"Yes, I am, why?" I replied, doing my best to smile at the stranger in front of me.

"I've heard of you, the mix-blood who's on the police force," he smirked at me. He wasn't painful to the eyes, with jet black hair that had a blue-ish sheen to it when the light hit it and had very cold, calculating, pale blue eyes. He grinned at me evilly.

"What are you talking about, Sir," she replied calmly, giving him an icy glare.

"I know all about you, and I also know you haven't told your mother what you are," he replied, smirking at her. Her face emptied of all color and she forced back a feeling of rage that welled out of her. It was hard to feel calm when he brought her human mother into it.

"Oh, look, your mother, I hope your enjoying lying to her, and I'll be watching you," he simply walked off. As he did, she saw the dagger he was hiding with the hand that was behind his back. She fought back the urge to shudder as her mother walked up to her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Suiichi," she smiled at her daughter with warm eyes.

"Hello, mother," Suiichi replied as she did her best to hide the guilt that was festering in her heart.

"Who was that?" Shoiri pointed at the man who was casually strolling down the street.

"No one to be concerned with, and how are you," she replied, "What did you need?"

"Oh, I found a young man wandering around the city, apparently lost, and he reminded me of you, he's in the car," she motioned for her daughter to follow her to the car. Sitting shotgun was the young red-haired man she was hunting, the non-mc who had demon's aura. The moment she saw him, she stood agape and he did likewise to her.

"YOU!" they cried out in unison.

"Oh, you know each other?" Shoiri asked, smiling unknowingly.

Suiichi groaned, she just knew this was going to be a very long day…

-There we go, chappy three is up! Should I write another chapter, and how was this chapter? Tell me what you think, thanks! So, read, review, and give me some suggestions if you want! Thanks!!


	4. Lost 'em

-OMG!! Thanks for the reviews. I had absolutely no clue this would be so popular! (Laughs) I mean, I did this as a joke during English class, and wow, it's just so much fun to write, and it looks like you're all having fun reading it! So thanks, and please keep those reviews a-coming!!

(Suiichi's POV)

I stared at the young man sitting shot gun in my mother's car. He stared back at me with almost identical green eyes. I spun around to face my mother, who just smiled at me like nothing was wrong.

"Mother, where did you find him?" I asked, my hand sub-consciously heading to the gun holstered on my hip.

"He was wandering around downtown, and I insisted that he let me drive him to his house. He told me he was new here, so I thought maybe you should talk with him. I need to be getting off to work, though, sweetie, so I'll leave him with you, and you can help him out. Love you," she kissed me on the top of my head. I smiled gently at her and nodded my head.

I reached the door and pulled it open so I could talk to the young man.

"Excuse me, please step out of the car, and I'll help you out from there," I did my best to smile at him, though I secretly wanted to strangle him.

(3rd person POV)

Suiichi smiled at the young man as he unbuckled himself and got out as her mother got into the car and drove off to her job.

She quickly turned to face the young man, with his shocking red hair and dreamy green eyes. Her hand gently began to slide the gun out of its holster.

"All right, you had me chasing all over Tokyo-2 for you, now are you going to come quietly with me to the station, or are you going to struggle?" she just stared at him calmly, and he returned the gaze likewise… that's when her pager started to ring. It broke the semi-intense and made Suiichi groan. No criminal would ever take her seriously when Yuske kept making her pager ring the "Gilligan's Island" theme. She really need to talk to her.

"Would you mind holding for a second?" grinning apologetically at the young man in front of her. He just stood there, eye twitching as the young woman instantly lost any respect he may have felt.

"_Gilligan's Island"? Come on…_ he thought to himself.

Suiichi's pager read 'Emergency- Come to café' she groaned, and looked up to see that yet again… the red headed teen was gone… again… Could the day get any worse? She pressed the small button on the steel crescent behind her ear and called Yuske, who had sent the message.

"What is it now?" she asked, irritated that she had just lost the red head, her pride, and any respect she would ever have for Yuske.

"Listen, Kazuma's here with me, and we need your help. We found out where two of them are hiding out. We'll need your help," his voice came in through the earpiece placed in her ear.

"Well, you may have found two, but, um, you **JUST MADE ME LOSE ONE!!**" she hollered into the microphone, upsetting a young couple walking through the park. They walked off, grumbling something about crazy people and punks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she called out to them as the young man gave her the finger. "Oh, what, not you Yuske!! Fine, so you're at the café, and you want me to meet you there so we can go and catch two of the non-mc s?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, meet us here as soon as you can, and please, hurry, ya dye job!" her voice called out to her. She heard Yuske's transmitter turn off as she growled into the small micro phone. She turned off the headset and raced off to meet her partners and the nearby French style bakery.

When she finally reached the small bakery, the large clock struck 1:00 pm. She pushed the door open and caught her breath as she reached the table where her colleagues sat.

Kazuma Kuwabarra sat calmly reading his book, his gold rimmed glasses perched precariously on his nose. He pushed his orange locks out of his eyes and took a small sip from the tea that sat across from him. Yuske was leaning back in her chair, completely ignorant that she was wearing a mini-skirt and was in no position to be sitting like that. Her black was fashionably cut at the chin and was feathered. It was styled as usual with gel and hairspray and was slightly tinted green from the hair products.

She pushed her sunglasses down her nose bridge and shot a glance around the room, though doubtlessly looking for Hiei, just like almost any other female in city. Her mascara covered lashes batted playfully at an attractive young man with wavy brown hair. He just grinned back at her, and she smiled coyly.

Suiichi just rolled her eyes, and ordered a small scone and a Tazo tea. She smoothed out her jeans and quickly tied a loose shoelace before grabbing her order and making her way to the table her friends were dining at.

"Hello," she sighed, sinking gratefully into a wooden chair. She shifted around a bit before settling down on the uncomfortable wood seat. It reminded her why she wasn't too big on this place. Good food, great drinks… crappy chairs.

"Good afternoon, Minomino," Kazuma replied, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. He took a small bite out of his croissant.

"Yo… isn't he cute?" Yuske pointed over at the young man, waving at him.

"And what about you wanting to date Hiei?" Suiichi replied, cocking an eyebrow. Kazuma looked at Yuske with an odd look on his face.

"You wanted to date… Hiei?? Are you sane??" he asked, eye twitching from God knows what.

"Shaddup," she replied, a blush rising on her face.

"Even though we know torturing Yuske's poor mental health is fun and enjoyable, but can we please get back to the reason of why you decided to let me lose the non-mc?" Suiichi replied, twisting the cap off the Tazo tea bottle and taking a deep sip.

"Oh, well we found out where two of them were hiding out, in the nearby warehouse. We decided we might need a little bit of help, so we called you up," Kazuma replied, closing the book he was reading.

"Oh, great, and all along I thought that the Great Urameshi could handle himself," Suiichi muttered, taking an all mighty bite out of her croissant.

"Hey, we just wanted to be safe, Dye-job," she muttered back, biting a green painted nail.

"Oh, classy color for the nails, and by the way, dye-job is getting a bit lame, and overused. Well, when do you want to head out?" Suiichi gulped down the pastry and washed it down with a tea.

"As soon as we can. Jin will be waiting for us back at the station once we're done," Kazuma replied curtly, crumpling his pastry's wrapper into a ball and smoothly tossing it into the small trash compacter located across the room.

"Nice and why are we meeting Jin?" Yuske asked, scratching her head.

"Because, Jin and Touya just arrived and we need to figure out who's staying at whose house," Suiichi replied, finishing off the rest of her bread-y pastry.

"Oh… not me, my mom's gone most of the time," Yuske muttered, crumpling her soda can into a small ball of tin and she walked over to the trash compacter and tossed it in vindictively.

"Is that you excuse for everything??" Kazuma groaned, placing his book into the canvas book bag, snapping it closed carefully.

"Right, well let's head out," Suiichi replied, and with that, the three Spirit Detectives walked out of the bakery, to go and meet the two non-mc s.

-Well, hey-o! Sorry this chappy was kinda boring. I had writers block… but I always have writers block… heh heh… but yeah… should I write more?? And please… please…. Please!!!!! Review!! Thanks!! Oh, and more of the original Yu Yu Hakusho gang!!


	5. Found 'em

-I am back again just for the heck of it!! Woot!!! I have just had so much fun writing this so far, and apologize that it takes so long to post these; I am very, very, very lazy. But yeah… I just am so happy that at least you guys are enjoying this. But should I stop?? Tell me… and why don't you get ready to read this chappy!! Enjoy!

We walked out of the bakery, my heart beating against my rib cage. The prospect of a fight always did this to me, and the idea of catching two non- mc s was more than I could handle. This could finally get Koenma off my back for steal the "Mirror of Forlorn Hope"!!

I followed Yuske as she showed us where exactly she had 'come across' the two in the warehouse, and already I didn't like the idea. Yuske tended to think many things were what they weren't, and I wished she would have learned something from the time she attacked an innocent bystander, convinced he was trying to kill her.

Though she was right, it wasn't easy to be wrong with something like that, since most of Tokyo-2… and Tokyo for that matter, was trying to kill her. So she could point at almost anybody, and say "That person wants to kill me" and she's most likely be right. Heck, I've even wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill her for putting "Gilligan's Island" as my ring tone for my pager.

"So, you say there were in a warehouse, are you sure?" Kazuma asked and I knew that he was thinking the exact same thing as me. Yuske will never learn.

"Yes, I saw the red dots go into this warehouse, and so I ran and got you guys!" she replied, readying her spirit gun as we slowly approached the large steel walled warehouse.

"Alright, how are we going to this? We have two possibly dangerous non-mc s in there, and all we have is a spirit gun, a spirit sword… and my gun…" I just looked at Yuske a bored manner, and then over at Kazuma.

"Simple, we go in, we attack, and we bring 'em back to the station," Yuske replied, grinning like she had won the lottery.

Kazuma and I turned to look at him, both of us wearing identical bored looks on our faces.

"Well, Yuske, you certainly though this out…." Kazuma muttered in a bored manner. "Just when you think you can't getting any… dumber…"

"You do!" I chimed in, grinning at Yuske, who just glared at us with chocolate eyes.

"Not funny, listen, they're probably not strong as all three of us combined," Yuske replied, her fingers still in the gun position.

"I suggest that we send you, Suiichi, in there, to try to talk to them, since if we send Yuske in there… well, no offense Yuske, but you'd just aggravate them more," Kazuma nodded his head to Yuske, who just sat there, a bored, semi-angry look on her face.

"And why don't we just send you in?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Because I am not as skilled a fighter as you are," he replied calmly, adjusting his glasses and smiling at me with a look on his face that said 'well, isn't it obvious?'

"Oh hardy har har…" I replied sarcastically, standing up slowly, brushing the dirt off my knees.

"Well, good luck, Suiichi," Kazuma replied, "Don't forget, we communicate using our radios, okay?" he placed a finger on the crescent behind his ear, and I nodded slowly along with Yuske. We pressed the small metal buttons, turning each them on, the small metallic 'beep' resounding in our ears.

"Right, if I need help, you'll know," I replied. I didn't like fighting, the prospect of dying, and leaving my mother to deal always scared me, though I didn't let anyone know.

"Right," they replied in unison, and I gently removed the rose from behind my ear, and held in gently between my thumb and forefinger, careful of the thorns.

"See you in a bit," I smiled weakly at them, and waited for them to hide between the large steel boxes, and then, softly pushed open the doors of the warehouse, my face grim.

"Hello!" I called into the large room, one hand holding the rose, the other, pulling the gun slowly out of its holster.

"Who's there?" a male voice called back. I grinned to myself, _'well, they're here,'_ I thought to myself.

"I was just wondering if someone was here, I got all call that some criminals where hiding out here, I'm here to catch you… and kill you if need be," I called back, walking ever silently deeper into the warehouse. I could see them now, sitting on a pile of crates languidly, and I pressed myself against one of the square pillars. I knew that they had yet to see me, and I wanted to keep it that way. Guerrilla tactics always worked best against multiple opponents.

"I don't like the sound of that," a different male voice called out, this one more scratchy.

"Oh, you don't, well there's one way to remedy that, you come with me to prison, and I'll lock you up," I called back, holding the gun close to my chest, taking deep steadying breaths.

"That doesn't sound all that great, either," the first male voice replied.

"You have two choices, one is jail, and the other is fighting, and I warn you, I don't intend to loose," I replied.

"Well, I don't lose either!" the first voice replied.

"He sure is cocky, isn't he?" Kazuma's voice noted, as I heard him through the speaker snuggled deep in my ear.

"Yeah," I muttered back into the small microphone. "So you're saying that you're going to fight, no matter what, just because you don't want to go to prision?"

"Yeah, I think that's what I'm sayin'!" the first voice called back to me. I sighed, and charged up my gun, as it started to hum softly, as it buzzed gently in my hand. My finger twitched on the trigger in eager anticipation.

"No one need die in such a senseless act," I replied, my heart just beginning to race. I felt the adrenaline I always got from the anticipation of a fight racing through my veins and pounding in my forehead.

And I quickly darted out from my hiding place to the next, a large crate to my left, and let loose a volley of shots at the two. I kneeled on my knee behind the titanium box, the hand holding my rose steadying myself on the floor, the rose pinned gently under my hand. I could feel one of the thorns biting into my palm.

"Hey!!" the two voices yelled at me.

"Like I said, we had two options, and you just chose the hard one!" I called back, and then, something hit the large crate, and sent it slamming up against my side. I bit my lip as one of the bolts dug deep into my arm, cutting my shirt and my skin. Small beads of blood dripped down my arm.

"Yo, what's happening?" Yuske asked, "I heard the sound of something hitting something, and it didn't sound all that good."

"They sent something flying at me, and it hit a crate," I replied hurriedly, darting to another crate, sending another torrent of shots at them as I made my way to the shelter. I groaned as the shots followed behind me, cracking the cement behind me.

I swore silently to myself as one hit the heel of my shoe. I could hear the bone in my ankle get a hairline crack from the strain the blow had caused.

"Suiichi!! Are you okay!?!" Kazuma's voice filtered through the speaker.

"Fine, just fractured my ankle, don't come in yet, and please!! Get in touch with Hiei; tell him to get his butt over here!!" I called back into the microphone.

"All right, I'm calling him on Yuske's cell," Kazuma replied, and I heard the sound of him dialing the phone. I sighed in relief. This could get messy, fast, and those were not bullets, but spirit gun shots. This was not good, no many Reiki fighters lived in Tokyo-2 and this was so not fair.

"Come out and face us like a man!!" the second voice screamed at me, his voice cracking ever so often. I couldn't hold back a laugh. They thought I was guy… _well_…I thought to myself, _it wasn't the first time... _I thought to myself, eye twitching.

"Fine, but I warn you, I won't hold back!" I stood up and at that moment a spirit gun shot hit me straight in my chest and I flew back, hitting a large pillar. But then, I felt something… odd. That was not a normal spirit gun shot, like the ones Yuske sent off. This was something… raw… and the moment it collided, I felt pain shoot through my body and as I landed, clumsily on my hands and knees.

"Ow…" I muttered, wiping a small bit of blood out of the corner of my mouth.

"Ha!!" The one with gelled back black hair called out to me, laughing. I hated cockt people, and his cockiness reminded me of Yuske, and how she always thought she had the upper hand.

"What happened?" I heard Kazuma ask, worried that maybe they would have to actually come in and fight. The sound of Yuske cracking her knuckles came through the speaker and I groaned.

"Give me some time, I've got it!" I replied hurriedly, pulling myself into a standing position. It took me little time to assume a loose fighting stance and level my gun at them.

"Oh, I'm so afraid," The greasy, black haired one called, miming a shudder.

"She's a girl though!" the orange haired one that resembled my partner Kazuma noted, looking over at his friend with a look that said "You can't fight a girl"

"She's askin' for it!" his friend replied.

"Still!"

"Would both of you shut up! Now, I'll ask you one more time, will you come with me quietly… or will you be forced to leave in a stretcher?" I called to them.

"What do you think?!" the black haired bantered back and I smirked grimly. "Fine…" I held the rose up to my face, and I noticed them draw back slightly. "_Rose…WHIP!!_" I called out, and in a flurry of sweet scented petals, it

transformed.

"Oh… crap…" One of them muttered.

-There we go… here for your enjoyment! Tell me what you think! Thanks!! - oh, and thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'll do my best to name names later… so have fun!!


	6. EXAM TIME!

-Hello!! For this chappy, and from now on, I will be responding to the reviews for the previous chapter!! So here we go:

inu-hiei: Thank you so much for loving my "ficcy" and you'll see their reviews soon enough!

D.F.Feda: I have never been called an "Evil Canker Blossom" before, and I am dreadfully sorry the last chappy was so short it made you want to throw sharp objects at your computer!! This chappy will be longer…

ANIMEGIRL310: Well thank you for thinking my fic is good…and I think your fics are great, and I really like your idea, it's a lot like what I was thinking, so creepy… and yeah, I know it needs some work, and it will get it! Thanks!!

Mystical Demon: I will attempt to update faster… and I do not want to kill you, as murder is a waste of my time when I can torture… (Insert Evil Laughter Here) And besides, cliffys are great to leave ya'll with!

samuraiduck27: Yes… Kuwabarra and Yusuke are in for it now…

What2callmyself: Yeah, Suiichi is getting her skinny butt kicked, and it must have sucked to have a cast on for that long… I have yet to have a cast and thank gosh! Oh and thank for wishing me a happy Holiday… I did, indeed.

Julie Long: Short, simple…I loved it!

poltergeistreport101: ACK!! OMG!! I've been spelling Yusuke's name wrong… darn the auto spell checker!!! Waah!!!! (Starts to cry) And thank you so much for telling me!! (grumbles and fixes computer)

Well, there we go… and remember… review and you will be heard. And don't worry, this chappy will still be long, this is just an extra bonus! So thank you… and enjoy this fic!

I stood there, the base of the rose whip clutched gently in my right hand, my left holding the remainder of the thorn covered whip off the ground. I assumed a casual pose, while I did my best to block out Yusuke and Kazuma yelling at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? USING THE ROSEWHIP!!! HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST YOUR MIND?!?!" Yuske and Kazuma's voices pounded in my ear, and I just did my best to block them out, but it wasn't working.

"Please, be quiet," I muttered back into the microphone.

"Listen, Kurama, you use that, and I'm calling Koenma!!" Yusuke replied back to me, her voice oozing smugness.

"Hmpf, if you do… you won't have a head much longer," I replied, my voice quiet.

The two non- mc s were still standing there, as to why I did not know. They were either in shock, or they were trying to figure a way out of this. I knew that I would probably not be able to catch both of them without killing them, and while becoming a killer, among other things, didn't appeal to me; it was not like I was totally unwilling.

"All right, you two, if you come quietly, I won't have to use this!" I called out, my hands twitching eagerly to use this familiar weapon.

"Like I said, I don't feel like goin' to prision!" the greasy black haired kid called back. I just groaned, of course, this guy was full to the ears with bravado and eagerness, and it made it all more annoying to have to catch one.

My eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for ways to catch the youths without having to hurt them in anyway. There, I saw it, and there was only once chance for me to do it.

"_Rose Whip…LASH!!_" I expertly swung the whip and sent it whistling through the air, heading straight for the two young men, and I saw them make to move away, but no matter how many races they might have ever won, they would never be faster than my whip, and they seemed to know it.

And just as it was about to hit the two young men, I deftly twitched my right hand, and sent the whip flying higher into the air, slicing through the large stack of empty titanium boxes, sending the debris down on their heads. Or at least one of them. Somehow, the black haired boy managed to escape and I saw him begin to race to the large open doors on the other side of the warehouse. The orange haired youth lay unconscious under a small mound of metal rubble.

"Kazuma, one of the men is apprehended, now unconscious, and I am now tracking the black haired runner, over" I almost spat the report out as I began to chase the young man as he headed to the open doors, toward the light of the fake sun.

I did my best to keep my breaths steady as my heart began to race, but this time not from the chase, but from simply using my rosewhip, as I quickly transformed it back to a rose, and deftly tucked it behind my ear. The small chip sent small doses of sedative rushing through my veins, making my movements sluggish and almost painful as I tried to chase the greasy black hair through the docks. I could faintly hear Yusuke following, as the hollow sound of the heels of her boots hitting the wood dock met my ears, softly muddled, like listening through cotton balls.

I did my best to keep up, but my efforts were failing, as my feet seemed heavy, and my vision started to darken, my breaths becoming shallow as I collapsed to my knees onto the weathered wood of the pier. My movements were shallow, as if I was falling through water, and as I struggled to remain conscious, I could hear the sounds of sirens, no doubt coming for me. And with that shrill sound in my ears, I collapsed, the pain of my head collided with the wharf waking me up, but for just a moment, then darkness consumed me…

By the time I woke up, it was evening, and I was still groggy from the sleeping drug. I tried to move my hands to my face, to shove my bangs out of my eyes, but I found that I could barely move them, the sound of jingling metal echoed in my ears and head.

Confused I twisted around to see my hands bound in thick metal shackles, the artificial light bouncing off the thick cuffs. I groaned, dropping my head back down the metal table I was laying on. My head pounded and my vision remained blurred for quite some time, as colored blobs moved around the room. A dull murmur reached my ears, and I knew that someone must be talking with someone, but as to whom, I had no clue.

I could smell metal, soap, humans, and blood, my blood. As my vision cleared, I was greeted with the sight of one of the precinct's high security cells. _Great, just great, _I thought to myself as I watched a small group of human doctors walking around the metal bed they had basically chained me to. I felt anger well up in me as I did my best to twist my head around, attempting to see around the cell they were holding me in. The thick chains that bound my chest, arms and legs clattered as I moved, trying to see some way I could escape.

"Now, now, Miss, just sit tight, and don't even think of escaping," one of the humans in white coats said, shaking a finger at me like some bad child. The human was male, middle aged, and like most of the doctors and officers, had masks covering their mouths and noses, though I had no contagious disease. I could see a bullet proof vest under the white lab coat, and I groaned.

"No, don't worry, '_doctor'_, escaping from this hell-house is the last thing on my mind, why, I'm thinking about what I had for breakfast," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Now, listen up, sarcasm won't get you out any faster," he replied, and I could almost hear him smirk. He was enjoying this.

"Oh, really, that's helpful to know, I had though that being sarcastic could actually get me out of these METAL BONDS!!" I replied, pissed. This guy had the nerve to treat me like a child, when I was a great deal older than him, in human years.

"It sure has a bad temper…" a female nurse chimed in, primping her chestnut hair that was kept in an unnatural bob.

_"It_?? I'm an _it_?? Last time I checked, I was female!!" I replied, my nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Well, you certainly aren't full human," she replied smartly, and despite my best efforts, a small growl began to form in my throat.

"Well, you just sit here, and we'll be back in about an hour," the older doctor nodded his head to me, and the mob of people filed out of the room, leaving me in the cell, trying to figure out how to get out of my bonds.

With my fingers bound, this meant I could pick any lock, and besides, I needed a hairpin or something small and thin. Sadly, I was lacking that, as I hadn't felt the urge to break into anything in quite some time. I cursed my stupidity for a moment, before seeing a single man still standing in the corner.

"Psst… you in the corner over these, can you come here," I nodded my head to him, beckoning him to come near my "bed", if you could call it that.

"Who, me??" he asked stupidly, pointing to himself.

"No, the table next to you… OF course you!!" I replied.

"Okay," he made his way slowly to me, stepping ever carefully on the white tile, and I could hold back a smirk. Perfect, just as I planned. He stood next to the table, one hand hovering over his gun, slung on a low hip holster. His face was not all that bad to look at, with soft blue hair and vibrant green eyes, he didn't seem all that normal, and I could smell that he was not full human either, but I doubted he knew.

"Listen, I need to tell you something," I whispered, and he bent closer, placing his ear closer to my mouth, ready to listen. I thanked any God I could think of for two things. One, this boy's ears were pierced, many times over, and two, that he was not the brightest crayon in the box.

As he did so, I shot my head forward, deftly grabbing his ear between my two teeth. He screamed in pain, and did his best to draw away, but it didn't work. He was fearful for his ear, and I still had my teeth clamped over the lobe, my mouth working furiously to remove one of his piercings without ripping the skin, but as the youth pulled away even harder, it failed, the metal loop ripped through the skin, sending the taste of blood into my mouth. I let go of his ear, and he pulled away, running from the room.

I spat the blood out of my mouth onto the white floor, staining it a deep garnet and lifted my head, spitting the metal hoop away from me, and thanked God again that my luck was as good as ever, as it landed very near my shackled hands.

My fingers quickly felt for the hoop, and soon, they clasped around it, and I feverently began to straighten the metal wire, until it was, more or less, a straight strip of silver.

By the time I had used the wire to pick the pathetic locks of the shackles, I could hear the sounds of someone walking down a hallway, the soft "thump" hitting my ears, making panic begin to dart through my mind.

"Yes, she's right in here," I could barely hear an older man telling someone. My eyes darted around the room, settling on the small hidden door, painted white like the rest of the room, in an attempt to make it blend in. I darted over to it, my fingers scrabbling across the smooth surface, until I found a small handle, hidden as a crack in the wall. Clever, I had to admit, but not clever enough.

I wretched the door open, and shoved myself into the dark crevice inside, closing the door behind me. I gave a deep sigh of relief, as I was left standing in a pitch black room, or I guessed it was a room.

I placed my hands unsteadily against the rough walls to either side of me. The texture was like carpet, and I slowly walked forward, attempting to figure out just where I was. I had never heard of a room like this in the police station, and I knew the station like the back of my hand. My brow furrowed, until I abruptly ran into a wall.

"Great, a dead end" I muttered, placing my palms on the door in front of me. I felt the wall, hoping it would be a door, but my luck, it seemed had just ran out. I groaned, slamming my fist against the wall in anger. But instead of meeting a strong wall, the wall simple collapsed falling in. Bright, fake light streamed into the hallway I was in, making my head pound and my eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Bravo, Suiichi, didn't expect you to pull that one off," I heard an all too familiar voice say behind me. I spun around to see, of course, Koenma, standing there, smug as ever.

"Koenma!!" I cried out, slightly scared, but mainly annoyed. I had just figured it out, this whole thing, and I made a silent promise to myself, the moment that microchip came out of me, the first thing I'd do would be to kill that arrogant teen.

"Bra-VO, I really must say, you exceeded my expectations. I thought you would have just given up, but no, you bite the ear of one of the rookies and use the earring to pick the lock…" he replied, hands shoved deep in his khaki slacks.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! THE POINT OF THAT LITTLE FRIGHT FEST WAS..?!?!" I screamed at him, now unable to hold back my temper. He just smirked back at me, and seemed to ooze such self confidence that you could have felt it a mile away.

"Well, Suiichi, you know it was testing time, and I think you might want to go and apologize to Kaname, he's getting his ear healed by Genkai right now," he replied as he turned to leave the room.

"Oh no, you don't," I replied, grabbing him by the back of his deep blue shirt. He made an odd choking noise, then stopped moving, turning around to face me.

"I will not apologize to "Kaname", as it was he who was stupid enough to get near me, and if you _ever_ make me go through that again… You won't like the results, mc or no mc, I'm still stronger than you," I replied, glowering at him.

"Let go of my shirt," he replied calmly, tugging the cloth out of my hands, and he walked away leaving me in the exam room.

I should have known, it was exam time, the time in which all spirit detectives and the police alike are "tested" to see whether or not they could still remain on the force. Usually they put you through an obstacle course, but it had become tradition between the brat and me to do things a bit more elaborate, as any obstacle course is a piece of cake to me.

I couldn't help a slight chuckle as I walked out of the small room, and back into the office, where Kaname was holding his still sore ear and Hiei was smirking at me, giving me silent applause. I just shook my head, walked back to my desk, and got back to work, shaking my head. Sometimes I wondered if I was the only sane person on this force… or if I was the insane one.

-there we go, end of chappy six. Tell me what you think, should I write more, and yes this chapter was confusing. For one thing, Kuwabarra, FYI (the real YUYU gang's Kuwabarra, the stupid one) is in prision, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke are still running around Tokyo-2, and yes, Suiichi is pissed, as per usual. Any questions review and ask!! And should I respond to reviews more often, or just forget it?? You tell me, bye!!


	7. Snap Crackle Pop OW!

-Hello, I'm back for all your guilty pleasures. My review responds will now be at the bottom of the chapters, and it makes it easier on me!! So yes… thank you to all who reviewed!!! WOOT!!!

I sat in my cubicle, still slightly fuming, wiping the last bit of Kaname's blood off my lips, grumbling various swear words.

"Bravo Suiichi!!!" I heard a voice call out to me, and soon I was held in a chilly embrace. I knew who it was instantly, Touya, a young ice demon who had only recently arrived in Tokyo-2 via shuttle.

"Hello, Touya," I muttered, pushing the young woman off of me, blushing slightly. Her eyes were filled with excitement and her long icy blue hair was pulled back in a braid. She did a quick little dance and just grinned at me with all her teeth, an amazing feat to say the least.

"Just arrived with Jin, it's great to see you, haven't seen you in ages!!" she cried out, pulling me into another hug.

"Great…to…see…you too…can't breathe!!" I gasped out, again pushing her off of me, taking a deep breath.

"Oooh… this place is soooo cool!!!!" she threw her hands to the ceiling, and spun around, her dress swirling with her.

"You mean the station? It's not that great," I replied, cleaning off the small amount of clutter that was marring my desk's surface.

"No, silly, this place!! To think ningens could live here!!" she cried out again then took a deep breath, her chest rising up and down quickly. I just smiled slightly, taking her in. she had grown since last time I'd seen her, mainly in the chest, though it's not like I was looking.

She stood there, taking deep breaths and looking around with wide eyes. Her thin body was covered in a powder blue strapless spring dress. Its hem fell around her knees, trimmed in delicate white lace, just like the top of the small dress. A small white belt was fastened around her delicate waist, her long green bangs falling into her eyes, framed in long black lashes. Her feet rested on small, strappy white heels, tied with white silk ribbons. She looked very innocent, though she was very deadly in a fight.

Unlike most of the demons I fought, she could manipulate ice with deadly accuracy and he dress was only there to confuse any demon stupid enough to mess with her.

"So, whatcha' doin' Yoko?" she asked, hopping onto my desk, sitting down cheerfully, her hands resting gently on her lap.

"Shhhhh!! Don't call me that here!!" I whispered frantically, looking over the walls of my cubicle. Luckily, most of the stalls were empty, the others on the force taking their exams.

"Fine, jeez," she muttered, kicking her legs outward contentedly.

"You're hopeless," I muttered, resting my head against my desk.

"You know, Jin said that too!!" she replied cheerfully. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, where's Jin?" I asked, not too interested. Back on Earth I had dated him, but we still regarded each other as "just friends' or so he said.

"Good Mornin', lass," I heard Jin say suddenly in that rough Irish accent.

"Jin, have you looked outside? It's the middle of the afternoon," I replied, motioning over to one of the few windows in the small station.

"Guess you're rih' 'bout that, Suiichi," he replied, leaning calmly against the thin walls of my cubicle. Unlike Touya, he was more conspicuous than I would like, with short red hair, and a small horn growing out of his forehead. That was hard to explain to any ningen that might ask questions.

"Nice to see you, Jin," I said calmly, walking over to him, placing a black felt fedora on his head, covering the horn. He looked up at it quizzically, placing his hand on its soft top.

"So humans don't get suspicious," I replied, grinning at him. He smiled back sheepishly.

"Sorry," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever, listen, you guy will want to talk to Hiei, not me, but he's taking his exam, so… yeah… he'll be coming out soon, on that door to your right, got it??" I pointed at the simple black door.

"All right-y!! Bye Yoko!!" Touya skipped out of the room, followed by a reluctant Jin.

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" I screamed at their slowly retreating backs. Grumbling, I returned to trying to hack into every government agency I could to see who we could be fighting…

"IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME, SHORTY!!" Yusuke yelled, throwing the chair _he_ (key word there, HE!! This is real Yusuke!!) Was sitting in, as it fell to the floor with an almost deafening clatter.

"Calm down, Yusuke," Kurama reached down, flipping the chair back onto its metal legs. Yusuke collapsed into it angrily, glaring at Hiei, who stood calmly next to the window, gazing at the boring scenery of skyscrapers.

"Like I said, going after Kuwabarra is pointless, to be caught is to be dead. It's his fault he got caught, let him get out of it," Hiei replied bluntly, crossing his arms, his voice and body language seemed to say 'that don't you even think of arguing'.

"Why you…" Yusuke growled, standing up slowly from his chair, his fist shaking.

"Calm down, Yusuke, what Hiei says makes sense, but we will rescue Kuwabarra, we won't leave him behind, now sit down, and relax," Kurama added in soothingly, placing a firm but reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, forcing him to sit down.

"What's the point of planning; all we gotta do is bust him out! How tough can security be? I can take 'em," Yusuke replied, gung-ho as ever.

"Hn." (Ya'll know who that came from)

"Yusuke, you'd be surprised, and we don't even know where we are, we have no clue how strong their defenses are, and would you please explain how Kuwabarra got captured in the first place," Kurama said, getting down to business fast.

"We were in one of the warehouses that was empty, when this girl came out of no where with this gun, shooting at us, saying we were under arrest," Yusuke managed to get out before Kurama interrupted with a question.

"Why were you under arrest??"

"Beats me, haven't done anything illegal…lately…"

"Lately?" Kurama asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hn, the most illegal thing that Ningen's done was steal free samples…" Hiei muttered, returning to looking out the window.

"Shhhhh, Hiei, go on, Yusuke," Kurama motioned for him to continue.

"Right, well, I start firing back at her, and I end up hitting her a few times, one in the ankle, and the other in the chest."

"Damn," I muttered, placing a hand on my ankle. It was cracked, I could feel, and I pulled a roll of bandages out of my desk drawer, and proceeded to wrap my ankle…

"So then, she gets all pissed, and next thing we know, she's got the rosewhip," Yusuke replied, swinging his hands in the air around frantically.

"What??" Hiei and Kurama asked at the same time, now looking at Yusuke intently.

"Just what I said!!" he replied, as he continued to wave his hands in the air.

"And what did she do then??" Kurama asked, now intrigued.

"Well, she used the rose whiplash, but she aimed for these metal boxes above us. I managed to get out of the way, but Kuwabarra got knocked out I think. I ran, and she chased, but then she passed out, that's the last thing I saw of her…" he trailed off.

"Interesting…" Kurama muttered, mainly to himself, though Yusuke answered.

"That's true!" he replied triumphantly.

The small group was sitting in an old house, long since abandoned and overrun with various… unpleasant organisms. They were sitting in what they guessed was the dining room, for it still held a metal table and five chairs. And it was at that moment, at someone kicked the door in, sending dust everywhere.

It was a tall man, with curly orange hair, cut just above his ears, wearing a white oxford shirt, it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of khaki slacks. In one hand, he held a police badge, the other, a orange spirit sword.

"Kazuma Kuwabarra, spirit detective, and you are all under arrest.

Now the three people sitting in that room were not stupid, so they did what seemed best… they ran.

I sat back at the station, my bandaged foot resting on the surface of my desk. I just stared at it, wiggling my toes. Moments earlier, Hiei had ran into my small office space, and announced that Kazuma found the other non-mc s, and that he needed help. But not my help. After forcing me back into my chair, he dashed off with Yusuke.

Now I was stuck in my office, my foot bandaged, and now throbbing, as Kaname, still upset about the earring thing, "accidentally" bumped into it. For all my hacking skills, I still couldn't find anything about them, which only made me more worried.

"Come on, demon DNA, heal this frickin' foot," I muttered, wiggling my toes angrily.

"Well, Suiichi, that looks painful," I groaned, looking up to see Koenma, grinning at me.

"Hello, oh evil one," I replied sarcastically, as I returned to willing my foot to heal.

"That won't work, the microchip won't let it," he replied coolly, grinning at me smugly.

"Well, aren't you a clever one, excuse me," I replied reaching down to find my palm pilot, tapping a few keys on it.

"What are you doing??" he asked, curious.

"Scheduling time to kill you," I replied calmly, turning off the palm pilot, grinning malevolently at him.

"Very funny, like I said, you'll heal normally," he replied grinning at him with a very wicked look on his face.

"Well, that just puts a damper on my day, why do you keep me from healing?" I asked, rolling my eyes, bracing myself for another mind numbingly dumb answer to my question.

"Because it's not fair to the other police officers."

I bit my thumb to keep from laughing. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself, grinning evilly.

"You know, I was expecting a dumb question… but that one takes the cake!" I burst out laughing, tears rolling down my face. "What, did some poor cadet's mom complain or something? Jeez," I snickered.

"Very funny, take the rest of the day off," he replied, and then, just as arrogantly as he had come in, he strolled out, hands still shoved in his pockets. I groaned, pulling myself out of my chair, testing my foot. I could walk… with a limp.

I silently turned off my computer, and pulled on my jean jacket, shoving a baseball cap over my hair, I walked… well, limped, out of the station.

The night air was cool, but the only breeze that played across my face was that from a passing car that was speeding.

Large beams of gold light emanated from the street lamps, and as I checked my watch's face, I realized that I would be late getting home. I didn't want my mother worrying about me, so I took a short cut through a small alley way. I did my best to quietly walk through the dark passageway, not wanting to wake any homeless, but I heard someone behind me laugh, and then, something cold… and hard, yes very hard, hit me on the back of my neck, and I heard two things, one bad… and one potentially bad…

It was the sound of my neck cracking slightly, sending a wave of pain down my body, all the way to my toes… and then the sound of the microchip cracking…

-There we go, chapter 7, can't believe it chappy seven already!! OMG!! (does 'Home Alone' hands on face thing and screams) but yeah. Oh, and my responses to your reviews are here. Oh, and very sorry this chapter was kinda short…

ANIME310: … what to say… you speak French!! Cool!! O.o well, good luck on the website!!

nobodynow: Well, I'm glad my world is believeable… and thanks… I like that it's pleasant.

Peeka-chan: Interesting name… and glomp back to you. I'm glad you like the 'blibs' and yes, thanks for the ideas!! I'll try to update faster.

What2callmyself: Koenma doesn't like Suiichi at all, though at one point did have slight crush, but otherwise, it's pure hate. Suiichi did steal A LOT from him. He's still missing most of it too… And the test is unconventional because Suiichi's already whooped the other tests butts, so it became a freakish obsession of Jr. And for the rest, well yeah… you've read it, so there.

samuraiduck27: Glad you liked it, will try to update faster.

Poltergeist report 101: meh, kinda like responding to all of them… keeps me entertained, you know… ooh… flashing object… wanders away from computer

Mystical Demon: Yes, chappy six was confusing, and it'll only get more confusing from here on… and what are you upset about?? I forgot… I forget a lot of things… why am I typing??

-bye and 'till next time!!


	8. Ears, and a tail oh my!

-Yet again I will indulge every single one of your guilty pleasures by typing this chapter! But one thing… I so cannot believe that it's already chapter 8! Wow… Makes me think of how long this fic is going to end up being! But anyway, yet again, the review responses will be the end of the chappy, and yes, thank you for yet another large crop of reviews. Oh. And please review. So, there we go.

It was dark, and a man sat behind a dumpster, waiting for any hapless citizen to walk nearby, then he would jump them, nicking their wallets and any other thing he could sell. His brown hair was stringy, falling into his black eyes, as they squinted to see in the dim light of the alleyway. A blue wool beanie was shoved over his head, and his hands were shoved into the pockets of a well worn khaki jacket.  
He quickly sat up as he heard someone coming through the alley way, as he now knelt, one knee resting in a cool puddle of water. Kept hidden by the shadow of the dumpster, he looked out at the person.

At first glance, it was hard to tell entirely what gender it was, but after a second glance, he could determine it was female. She had waist long violet bangs, the rest of her hair a bleached blonde, and cut around three inches long. He smirked, seeing that the girl was limping as she stepped down on one foot. She winced visibly, her large emerald eyes squeezing shut in pain.

As soon as she limped past him, he stood up, picking up the thick metal pole he had lying next to him, and as he raised it, he laughed, and swung it, hitting the girl on the neck. He heard an odd cracking noise, not her neck, but something… metal.

It soon hit him just what the sound was, it was her microchip, and it had just broken, by the sound of it. Bad for the kid, but what did he care? He was just going to rob her, so this had little to do with him.

But then, just as he was kneeling down to grab her wallet and the silver chain hanging from her neck, a wind picked up, just around the girl. He backed away, placing his forearm over his eyes, to make sure that the dirt that was being thrown around would not be flung into them.

When the wind stopped, the eerie stillness settling back down onto to him, and he looked at the girl, promptly screamed, and raced far away from her, his face holding a look of horror. In his haste to leave, he didn't even get a chance to steal from her…

I woke up slowly, my head pounding as it rested in a puddle, of what I never wanted to know. I slowly pushed my face off the pavement, looking around with blurred eyes. My head was spinning, and I could have sworn that the floor was spinning, too.

Slowly, I soon found myself crouched on my knees as I held my head, which was sore and throbbing, every noise that reached my ears seemed to echo forever in my head. As I slowly began to stand, resting my hand against the brick wall of the nearby building. In doing so, my hair fell into my eyes, and in that moment, I could have sworn my heart had stopped. It was silver. It was also long. And in seeing that I knew what was going on.

My hand shot to my neck, and I felt around the base of it. There, I could feel where the microchip once rested, though it was now split in half. Groaning, I rubbed my sore neck, feeling various things pop.

Looking down at myself, I could easily see that I was back into my original form, when I was still back on Earth. One hand absentminded toyed with one of my large kitsune ears, as I did my best to figure out what had happened.

I quickly climbed up the nearby fire escape that was nailed to the wall, my hands and feet nimbly climbing up the metal rungs. After reaching the roof, I quickly darted across the cityscape, thankful that my demonic strength had returned along with the form.

Without thinking, I quickly made my way back to the station, knowing I couldn't head back to my mother's, as I doubted she would have liked to have a demon staying in her house. My thieves training quickly came back to me as I picked the lock on the window of the station, stepping silently into the room, and closed the window behind me, being careful to lock it behind me.

I had not intended to spend as much time in the station as I ended up, as the level I entered was used mainly for storage, but it seemed just my luck that of all people, Kaname was there, doing inventory, as he normally did. I cursed myself for not remembering, since Kaname made a big deal about it, saying that other people should have to do inventory, too.

I quickly ducked behind a large box cardboard box, and prayed that he wouldn't come anywhere near my hiding place.

"Hm… I think I'll start with the filing box," he muttered as he walked around the room. I looked at the box and silently groaned upon seeing that the box was labeled "Filing Box". This was never good, and if I tried to move to another spot, he'd see me, and then… well… I didn't want to think about that.

By the time he made his way to the box, and spotted me, I was already a nervous wreck, as I remember just how deathly afraid of demons Kaname was. Quite ironic for someone who was a half blood, though he didn't know it. And, of course, he spotted me.

"D…D… DEMON!!" He cried out, jumping away from me as I slowly stood, his hand reaching for his gun.

"Don't shoot," I warned, my hands raised, palms out.

"And why not?" he replied, as he pointed the gun at me, his hands thoroughly shaking. Like most of the people in the squad, he had no clue as to my origin, which now, was a very bad thing.

"Because you'd probably miss, your hands are shaking," I replied, my eyes darting around the room. The nearest exit was behind him, and while I could dart for it, I knew this would only spring Kaname into action even faster.

"C…ca… calling all officers, we have a d…demon in the storage room, I repeat, a Kitsune is in the storage room," he replied, stuttering. He was visibly shaking now, which began to worry me. Normally Kaname was just sullen, but now… well, I guess you really can't blame me for being worried, and he tended to do some pretty rash things when he's scared. But this was nothing compared to what was going on with my partners…

Kazuma swore to himself as he chased the three non-mc s that had just discovered. Hiei was already ahead of him, but no big surprise them, dang demon and his speed. On the other hand, Yusuke was just slightly behind him, cursing at him though gasps for breath. Apparently, he had just broken up her date, but right now, he had other things to worry about.

Through the small radio, a familiar voice came though, Kaname, who said a Kitsune had been found in the storage room of their station. Normally he didn't want to worry, but he had heard that Kitsune's were particularly frightening when cornered, and knowing Kaname, that's just what he'd do to it.

The short, black haired non-mc was nowhere to be found, though he suspected that Hiei was going after him, which meant that the short kid was as good as caught; now all they had to worry about was the red head and the kid with greasy black hair. Though the red haired young man was quick, Kazuma was not afraid of losing him, as he had the advantage of very long legs.

"Why… do… they always… have to run??" Yusuke asked him, panting, as she finally caught up to him, pulling her hair away from her face with a black ribbon.

"Beats me," he replied, just slightly winded. In truth, he felt bad for Yusuke, who was running in three inch heels, a feat he admitted that he could never accomplish.

"Well… hopefully…we'll…catch one…" she managed to gasp out as she raced after the greasy black haired boy, while Kazuma chased after the red head. She soon could no longer hear the sound of his loafers hitting the pavement, only her heels.

Kazuma continued to chase the young man, until he lost him, though how, he did not know, as all he did was turn a corner a split second later after the fugitive, and then…poof, he was gone.

Yusuke was having a bit more luck with the non-mc she was chasing, as he soon turned around, facing her, making her skid to a stop, one of her heels snapping off from the strain.

"All right, listen, stop chasing me!" he yelled, as she quickly un-strapped her shoes, swearing to herself.

"Oh yeah, like I'm gonna listen to a fugitive, how stupid do ya think I am??" she replied, her voice rising in frustration.

"Why do you guys keep tryin' to arrest me?!?!"

"Because you broke the law, moron!!"

"I haven't broke the law, idiot!!"

"Gah!! Enough talk!" she screamed back, darting forward, her fists raised. The young man blocked effortlessly with his forearm and then quickly his right fist flew forward, and Yuske quickly leaned back, letting the fist just barely glance across the tip of her nose. It took little time until she and the greasy haired young man were trading blows.

But back at the station, I was still down on my luck. Perhaps an explanation of why this situation particularly scared me is in order. My heritage has remained hidden from even my partners, only Hiei and Koenma truly knowing exactly what I am. I am a Kitsune, no duh, and I was named Yoko Kurama while I still lived on Earth. Desperate to leave Earth, and see what havoc I could reek on the humans; I snuck aboard one of the last shuttles from Earth, and landed at Tokyo-2… only barely escaping with my life after the shuttle landed…badly. In all truth, it exploded, luckily no humans died, only a few bovines and some freeze dried supplies. No big loss there.

Exhausted, and wary of the humans, since most were quite phobic of demons, I quickly sealed myself into a human body, and the rest there is history. A human woman found me, and promptly adopted me. Ever since, I had found myself living with her, even though her ideas of demons frightened me.

I had never dreamed I would be in a situation like this, standing, cornered, with more then fifty red dots hovering around my head and heart. The prospect of getting shot in the head was not that inviting, and the same went for the heart.

Like Kaname, most of the officers were scared, their dots shaking nervously across my body. I groaned, reaching up to rub my the temples of my forehead, only to get a larger headache as I heard the guns begin to hum, anxious as their owners fingers twitched nervously on the thin trigger.

"Don't move, Demon!" Kaname spat at me, contempt dripping off of his voice.

"I'm just rubbing my head…" I replied tersely, rolling my golden eyes heavenward.

"Don't move!" he replied, his voice rising in anxiety. And with that, the police began to advance. They had just stepped into dangerous territory. Never, NEVER corner a Kitsune, and of course, what at they doing? When would my luck ever change??

-Yippee, there we go! Sorry this chappy was so odd, and it'll just keep getting better. Oh, and thanks for 70 frickin' reviews!! Oh, and the responses to the reviews are coming!! Are you ready?? Really??? Here they are!!!

-AbhorsenSabriel87: Hey Sabs, thanks for the advice!! And yes… This probably should have a Surgeon General's Warning. And yeah, Kuwabara is spelled wrong! And don't smash the head in of my pretty boy!!! Oh, and read Sabs' stories! She's got mega talent!

-Talon and Skittles: thanks for the praise, and while I do get a lot of it, I really appreciate it! And it's okay, I also love your name!! It's so awesomely unique.

-Bomb-O-Maniac: they will all meet at the exact same time, and you guys will love it!! And yes, you will read more!

-Chrissy: Thanks! So much praise blush

-Yuro-Kage: Wow, you think that have talent in writing!! Thanks… wait… pressure!! Noo!!! Oh, and I'll eventually make sense on which Tantei I'm talking about.

ANIMEGAL310: I'm crushed… you can't speak French? sobs But yeah… never did understand why it's French when you swear… And thanks for thinking that it's good!

-Mystical Demon: Well… I'm glad you're no longer angry. Oh, and this chappys will get longer… eventually, when I fell like it. And I'll try to update faster.

-samuraiduck27: You have found out!! Yipee!! Ain't cha' glad?

-pr101: Well… I'm glad you'll live, and I'm too lazy to actually put these in the front, since if they're in the end of the story, then you can figure out how long you've been typing!!

-Nobodynow: Wooglies?? O.o… Don't kid, I've had the wooglies sent after me before… and my foot is still bandaged!! (joking) good british accent though! It is british. I wuv british accents. My Orli has one!! drool And I would not know if you are dry… I've never tasted you… (joking) thanks!!

-Julie Long: alrighty. Thanks for you're helpful reviews!!

-What2callmyself: I believe that all of you're answers have been answered! Oh, and I just love your reviews. Truly!!

-thanks and g'bye mate!


	9. Never Corner a Kitsune

-Hello, I'm back and raring to go! I'm surprised that so many of you put me on your author alert lists! Thanks! What can I say? blush It's flattering that this is such a popular fic! Well… let's get on the story… oh, and yet again, responses are at the end!

Whenever people think that things can't get any worse, they always do. For Suiichi Minomino, it was a horde of gung-ho officers deciding to corner her. It normally wouldn't be a problem, as she was known to be against any kind of violence, but due to the stupidity of a mugger, she was now stuck in her original Kitsune form, and it was common knowledge that you never, EVER, corner a Kitsune.

"I'm warning, do not step any closer," she said in a quiet voice. One pale hand reached slowly to her neck, for what they did not know.

"Why not?" Kaname asked, his voice shaking slightly from fear. Suiichi did not reply, as now, gently pinched between her fore and middle finger was small seed that was a deep mahogany color, and glinted dully in the dim light of the storage room. The large group of police all stared at the seed, and she could see their skepticism.

"What, do you plan to take us on with just that small bead?" one cadet asked stupidly, sneering at the kitsune. Her calm features held a look of contempt as she raised her right hand slowly, leveling it with the young men with a cruel smirk.

"It's not a bead, you simpleton, it's a seed," she replied coldly, and she enjoyed watching a few of the men recoil. It had only stuck a few of what exactly a Kitsune could do with a seed, and even made Kaname flinch. The fear that filled the room was thick, Suiichi could almost smell it.

But the only problem was that Suiichi was not only preparing to fight the police officers in front of her, but she was also doing her best to subdue her instincts. It was pure instinct for her to want to run, to flee, and to harm those officers were blocking her way. Backed into a corner, with no way out, she didn't see a peaceful way out of this.

"What's so big about a seed?" one young officer asked, his brash voice echoing against the stark walls.

"Dimwit, it's a Kitsune… don't you know anything? A Kitsune's most deadly weapon is a PLANT! Remember our classes, Sai?" the cadet next to his whispered loudly, making Suiichi just smirk at Sai, who quickly paled as he remembered just what they leaned in boot camp.

"Put the seed down!" Kaname hollered as he leveled the Kitsune in the cross hairs of his gun.

"Hmpf," was her reply… and with that, the seed quickly sprouted into a large plant, as its long vines wrapped around her arms. The smart cadets ran…

Back in a damp alleyway, Yuske Urameshi was trading blows with a greasy haired young man, and both were losing. They had been trading blows for a while, and though they both sported various bruises, and the young man had a bloody nose while she had a split lip, they continued to fight.

"You're good," Yuske muttered, wiping the blood from her mouth. Her dress had seen better days, and its soft material was now torn, and stained.

"Same to you," he replied, smirking at her in the same cocky way. While fighting, he still remained arrogant, and no matter how many times she hit him, he never lost that pompous air.

"I'm gonna pop your ego!" she spat back, darting forward, her fist glowing dimly with her spirit energy, but his time, the young man caught her by surprise. A quick blast of spirit energy hit the girl, sending her into the air. With a resounding crack, the girl was rammed against the thick cement wall of the building behind her. A groan escaped from her lips, as she slid down the wall, slowed by the blood and sweat was running down her back.

The greasy haired boy just smirked at her, still aiming his finger in the gun formation. With the same pompous air, he held the tip of his finger to his mouth, and blew off a puff of imaginary smoke. With a soft moan, the girl stood up, her legs shaking like a leaf, and she attempted a weak smirk, before, in a quick thrust of her arm, she sent a volley of spirit shots, and the young man was thrown on the wall behind him. His head collided with the hard wall, and he collapsed, unconscious.

Yuske managed a weak laugh, holding the back of her hand to her lips. When she looked at the back her hand though, she was surprised to see small drops of blood slowly running across her pale flesh. Confused, her hand dropped to her side.

"Heh…heh…" the soft chuckle escaped from pale lips, before she fell to the ground, the world going dark to her eyes…

Exhausted, out of breath, a tall young man with orange hair sat down on a large metal crate, taking off his gold rimmed glasses, letting them hang from one long finger.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, staring up at the sky, which was slowly darkening, but through the weak hologram, he could see the seams of the metal where the dome was connected.

"I've going to get married, I can't be chasing criminals," he muttered, and reached up, massaging the bridge of his thin nose. The fake sunrise was too much for him to bear. He didn't even remember Earth, but he knew that the sunrise that was occurring all around him was nothing compared to the real thing. He had asked Suiichi to explain it once, hoping that she might remember. In truth, he didn't know much about that girl.

Suiichi was just some kid, who popped up in Tokyo-2 one day, confused, battered, and was soon adopted. He hadn't even heard of her, until Koenma sent them after her. She was nothing more than a human, messed up in a demon crime ring. He didn't know why they would want her though, she was clever, yes, but had never seen her steal anything… except the Mirror of Forlorn Hope. How she did that, he would never know.

When he had asked Suiichi to describe a sunset on Earth, she simply replied "Mere words cannot describe it." He suspected that she really didn't know. But there was times, when she became distant, staring off into space with a wistful look on her face. He had often tried to figure out what she was thinking off, but every time he asked, she'd just sigh, and shrug it off, hurrying home to her mother.

Shoiri, now there was nice woman. She was Suiichi's adoptive mother, and the kindest person you'd meet. She stopped by the police station on the day they found Suiichi, and upon seeing the young girl, promptly told the police to let her stay with her, and two month later, adopted her and had her micro chipped, though Suiichi put up a good fight.

He gave a deep sigh, his breath sending his bangs fluttering up for a moment, and then they fell back to his forehead limply. Exhausted, he slumped again the wall behind him, resting the back of his head on the cool cement bricks.

"How did I get mixed up in this?" he asked himself, staring at the sky, as if asking God. It was simple. He needed money, and the police station needed a lawyer. That and Yuske had dragged him into it. Fresh out of Harvard, and he took a job in a police station. What a _great_ idea…

His right hand covered his eyes, which were closed tightly, as he tried to remember why he had decided to stay with the police. It certainly wasn't Koenma. His engagement band glinted as he opened his eyes, staring though his fingers. It was thick, gold, with a small diamond in it. Actually, it was Tear Gem, one of Yukina's.

Yukina was his soon to be wife, a Koorime, who looked around 16. He had met her by accident, as she arrived on a shuttle thanks to a heartless CEO. Along with Yuske, he saved her, and the rest was history. Two weeks later, they started to date, and two month ago, he proposed.

With the help of Suiichi, he had sent her a bouquet of blue and white flowers and inside the largest flower, a fragrant Casablanca lily, was the ring. He sent the flowers to the small apartment that she was staying in, and was watching a movie with her in the living room when they were delivered.

But he'd never forget the look on her face when she looked at the small card, of thick stock paper with silver gilt, and read it aloud. It was a simple message. Will You Marry Me? She had found the ring first, as she looked at the perfect lily, and picked it out delicately, looking at it with curious eyes. Then she read the card. And said yes. In all his life he had never been as afraid as he was standing there, waiting for her reply. He was sure she was going to reject him, as she began to cry, tear gems falling onto the wood floor, then she rushing into his arms, sobbing, telling him yes.

Hiei wasn't happy, that was for sure. He didn't like the idea of giving up his sister, but reluctantly agreed after talking with Suiichi for around an hour. He didn't know how she did it, but he was grateful nonetheless. Now, feeling older then ever, he closed his eyes, only to snap them open when he sensed a demon. Jumping up, adrenaline rushing through his veins, he assumed a fighting stance, when a Kitsune suddenly landed on a pile of crates next to him, slightly winded…

Kurama (the real one!) was walking through the streets of the unfamiliar town, looking at the tall gray skyscrapers, and the oddly fake sunset. It was too orange, and the clouds all looked the same, that perfect shape in cartoons. He shivered slightly in the damp chill that was filling the town, a small mist weaving through the benches, people, and buildings.

But what scared him the most was the lack of plants. He had yet to have seen a park or for that case, even a potted plant on the porch of an apartment. There were florists, but the plants they sold were weak, underfed, and grown under artificial light. He sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his school uniform, as he tried to get his bearings.

Emerald eyes flicked to a nearby clock, held in the window of an electronics store. It was getting close to ten o'clock pm.

His mother would be worried, and no doubt go without sleep for some time, until he arrived back home. But it's hard to go home when you have no clue where you are.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked, female, and middle aged. He turned around. It was the woman he had met earlier, who had insisted that she give him a ride to her daughter, oddly enough named Suiichi. She bore a striking resemblance to his mother, but, alas, was not. She had a thick sweater on, over a long skirt an blouse, her graying her pulled into a bun.

"Oh… hello," he replied softly, and a bit more depressed then he would have liked.

"Oh dear, are you lost?" she asked, pulling him gently over to the side of the walkway and to a nearby bench.

"…Yes…" he replied, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Well, that won't do, where are you from?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Japan," he replied, even though his appearance should have given it away.

"Well, you're in luck, this means your family lives in one of the five local domes!" she replied, clapping her hands, smiling. "But the streets there are blocked, do have somewhere to stay?"

"Not really, but I'll find somewhere," he replied, not wanting to be a burden on the woman.

"Not in this late of hour, you'll catch a cold, with all the mist! Come on, you'll stay in my house, Suiichi'll be gone all night, I got a call from her employer, so you can even sleep in a bed!" she replied, hooking her arm in his as they stood, and she began to steer him the direction a slightly rural area, where he could begin to see houses.

"No, really, I don't want to be a bother…" he got cut off.

"Nonsense, I'm always looking out for the youths of this dome! Here we are!"

He found himself standing in front of a plain house, like any other house on its street. The woman quickly tapped a few keys on a lock, and the door quietly swung open, and she ushered him into the house. He walked in reluctantly.

The house was cozy, and with a few taps on a monitor in the wall, the lights flickered on, and a fire started in the fireplace. It was warm, and he could see flowers held in a crystal vase, and unlike the kind at the florists, these were beautiful. Perfect red roses, in a cut crystal vase. It was beautiful.

"There's a shower just down the hall, why don't you go and clean up. You look around my daughter's size, so you can borrow her clothing. She doesn't wear a lot of dresses, sadly, so you should be able to find something," she pointed at one of the many doors in the hallway to his left, and he nodded his head, reluctantly going to take a shower.

As he walked into he bedroom, he was surprised to see just how different it was from his bathroom. The walls were a pale blue, and the most of the counters were as white as fresh snow. Silver accented the colors, and it indeed looked very sterile in the small restroom.

He slid the door of what he guessed was the shower, and was surprise to see no shower head, just small, metal pores in the tile walls. Confused, and intrigued, he slid the door of the shower closed, proceeded to undress, and walked into the shower.

Barely twenty minutes later, he emerged, damp, and wrapped a towel quickly around his body, and made his way to the daughter's room.

He didn't take time to look around the room, as he made his way to the closet, the doors the same frosted glass as the shower, if you could call it a shower. It was nothing he had ever experienced. After stepping in, a fine, warm mist burst of the pores in the walls, drenching him in pleasantly warm water. Soap, shampoo and conditioner came out of a small panel in the wall, and in no time he was done. This was something out of a Sci-Fi story, not Japan. Just where was he?

The girl's closet was filled with various clothes, though he settled on a pair of baggy, boys jeans, and an army green long sleeve shirt. The girl had almost the same body build as he did, and for that he was grateful. He quietly made his way to the woman, and soon found himself forced into dining with her on exquisite spaghetti…

Back in the alleyway, Kazuma was staring at a kitsune, a real live kitsune, who was slowly beginning to stand, with all the grace of swan.

She was something to behold, tall, with pale skin, almost the color of snow. Her eyes were cold, calculating, and a brilliant gold that shone in the fake moon light. The wind teased at her silver hair and long tail. Perched atop her head though, were the trademark fox ears, the same color as her hair and tail. They were large, and perfectly straight, and slightly twitching from cold.

Kazuma didn't quite know what to do. This demon in front of him was magnificent and he wanted to study it, but the only problem was in the fact that she was demon. And demon's can't be trusted. That is… until it opened it's mouth. In a soft, commanding voice, it simply stated one thing, that surprised the detective more then any other thing she could have said.

"Kazuma?"

-there we go, sorry this chapter is again kind of slow. Sorry! I hope it was too short, I tried to make it longer, but it ended up kinda sounding lame! Gomen!

All righty, reader reviews? Ya ready? Schweet!

-Rain Kitsune: thanks for your offer. And I plan to contact you… as soon as I get my lazy butt off the couch and away from the PS2

-Mystical Demon- Yeah… I agree, it was confusing, and this one is worse! Gomen

-Niana Kuonji- Yes, pain to the coppers! And Yuske and Yuske are so dense they'll never figure it out until someone explains! But don't worry about not reviewing, the point is that you've done so now!

Kittyluv- I'm really happy you're not turned off by me making Kurama a girl! YAY! I will keep going!

-Amaruk Wolfheart- Yeah, never corner a kitsune! The police will get seriously hurt! nods head Miroku style I'm glad you love the story, makes it all worth it!

-pr101- YAY! You see my point… that sounded kinda wrong. And I have updated! YAY! Rejoice!

-Nobodynow- aw, sorry 'bout being homesick and having a busted foot! I'm glad you like my kitsune girl! YAY! It makes me want to cry tears of joy sniff sniff What story are you looking for? Have you found it? And yes! You were right! Thanks DK!

'

-KuwabarMikey13- YAY! And I don't know….

-Julie Long- Yes… another chapter… good…

-Whatcallmyself- YAY! glomp! and yes, Suiichi/Yoko have far worse luck then you do! .n.n! Yes, there are stupid people in the world, and most of them are after Suiichi, go fig. But yes, Suiichi can't fight her instincts for long…. And that's never good. And Koenma is going to blow his top when he finds out about Suiichi's missing MC! The reason they have the MCs is security reasons. Explained in more detail in the next chappy. You know how the fight between the Yuske's is going, Hiei will catch Hiei eventually, and Kurama will never ever get caught unless he wants to! That's why he's mine! .! huggles plushie

-Thanks for your reviews! Now please, review! Or maybe I just won't write this story anymore! Buwaahahahahahahaha! Thanks… review… see ya next chappy


	10. Suiichi?

-Hello again…

"Kazuma?" the kitsune asked, quietly stepping down from the pile of boxes, landing noiselessly in front of him. He quickly backed away, fear in his eyes. The cold look that filled the gold eyes almost melted into sorrow, as she slowly stepped forward.

"What are you doing here in Tokyo-2?" Kazuma demanded, leveling his gun at her.

"I live here," she replied softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Really now?" Kazuma shot back. In all of his years on the force, nothing scared him more then this Kitsune. He had only heard rumors, and they were enough to make him lose sleep. Stories of Kitsunes, and what they could do. And most of all, the horror stories of Yoko Kurama. He heard many demons talk about that Kitsune and he had seen their faces. If they were afraid of Yoko Kurama, he knew he should be.

"Yes, you should know this, Kazuma," she replied, her voice almost pleading now.

"Really now?"

"Yes!" she shot back, now annoyed. The tone her voice sent the tall police officer draw away, recoiling in fear.

"Don't draw that tone of voice with me!" he shot back, and though he appeared in control, the gun in his hands was shaking in fear. The kitsune stepped forward quickly, placing a thin, pale hand on the barrel of the gun, gently pushing it down, away from her heart.

"Kazuma, you're getting married soon, don't do this to yourself," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She watched his expression of fear turn to shock, then caution.

"How do you know that?" his voice was now threatening, as he began to fear for his fiancé's safety.

"Because, I know you very well," she replied softly.

"How?"

"Listen, put away your gun, you don't want to shoot me," she began to put more pressure on the barrel of the gun, until it was pointing at the ground, and it stopped humming and vibrating, and turned cold in Kazuma's grasp. He found himself staring into the demon's golden eyes, and then he saw it. It was glimmer, and for a moment, he saw Suiichi, standing there, her hand on his gun's barrel.

"Suiichi?" he pulled away from the demon, the gun held loosely in his right hand, threatening to fall.

"Yes." The demon nodded curtly, a grateful smile graced her lips.

"What… What happened? You're not a…"

"Demon? Yes, I am."

"How did this happen?" he gestured at her, motioning at her ears, tail and lovely new hair color.

"A mugger broke my chip, and now the police are after me," she replied, as Kazuma sank down gratefully onto one of the crates.

"Just don't tell me Kaname is after you."

"Unfortunately, he is. I cannot go back to my human form at the moment, and looking like this… I'm public enemy number one," she motioned at her body, and sighed, slumping down to the ground, resting her head on her head against one crate, her long bangs fell into her eyes, and she furtively tried to blow them away to no avail.

"So… Suiichi's not your real name… is it?" she heard Kazuma ask, and she looked upward slightly, just enough to see him.

"No… Shoiri gave it to when she adopted me."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what is your real name?"

"Hm?" she sighed, weaving her fingers together, "It's Yoko Kurama, and it's where Hiei got my nickname."

"I always wondered… wait… _that_ Yoko Kurama?"

"Do you know of any other?" she replied sarcastically.

"But… you don't act…"

"I don't act like what? Cold? Heartless? I've spent 12 years in Tokyo-2 with Shoiri, do you think that _that_ wouldn't change me?" she asked, rolling her eyes to the sky.

"But… what exactly happened?" he asked, and she sighed, looking back down at her hands.

"I just snuck here on a shuttle. I got pretty badly injured, and took on a human form. Shoiri found me, adopted me, you know the rest," she replied, and slowly stood up, casting a glance at her partner over her shoulder. "Sorry for lying to you. Well, I've already got you in enough trouble, I'll be leaving."

"What will you do once you leave?"

"Probably find a place to hide out until I can turn back."

"You can stay…"

"Don't say it. I'm a fugitive right now, and you're getting married soon. I don't want to drag you into my problem. Well, take care," she got up quickly, and darted off just as Kazuma screamed out something.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE! WE NEED TO…" he trailed off, sighing. "… keep in contact. I'll get the gang ready…" he groaned, pulling out his cell phone, as he began to dial up Yuske first, hoping she might know where the dark brooding one (Kazuma's name for Hiei) was.

"Yo, Yuske? You there? What? You're passed out in an **alley**!" he quickly hung up, closing the small phone shut, shaking his head. "I don't want to know…" he tried to dial Hiei, but mid-ring he heard something odd… then a dead signal. Hiei must have blown up another phone. Koenma wasn't going to be happy…

Yuske woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing, and not soon afterwards, her head pounding and muscles screaming in agony. She looked over to her left. The boy she was fighting was gone, and she slowly picked up her cell phone, holding the small receiver to her ear, and soon found herself talking to Kazuma. After explaining to him that she had passed out in an alley, she heard him hang up. She groaned, snapping it shut and tossing it into the nearby dumpster.

Slowly, she began to stand, on unsteady feet, and she stared at her shoes, which were lying broken behind her. This was going to be a long night, and with that, she headed out to find Kazuma…

Kurama soon found himself being forced to sit down on the couch next to the woman who had dragged him into her house; force fed him spaghetti, and gave him a change of clothes out of her daughter's wardrobe. What he found most shocking though was her name, Shoiri, the name of his human mother back in his home. She looked very much like her, but older, with more gray hair and with more tiered eyes.

"Hm… I wonder what's on the news…" he heard her murmur as she gently grabbed a small metal pole, about seven inches in length, with small glass dials on protruded out it's sides. She held it up to the wall, and pressed something, a small metallic beep issued, and then, a news reporter just appeared in the room.

It took him a quick second take as he saw that she was just barely transparent, and the small grains on her pressed gray suit. She was a hologram.

"Good evening, Ms. Minomino. In the news today, the police have issued a red level warning for all the nearby domes. You do know what a red level warning is, correct?" she asked, her voice was soft, and slightly metallic, and echoed just barely.

"Yes, but please refresh memory," Shoiri replied quickly. The hologram nodded, the fine hairs on her neck fluttering from the motion.

"A Red level warning means a demon has been spotted, and you are advised to not leave the building. Shall I turn on the security?"

"Please, thank you, continue with the news once you are done." Kurama stared at the hologram. It looked very realistic; the young woman could have been around 25 years of age, with auburn hair and green eyes, but you could see binary running down them in a light, pale green. She had a pair of black rimmed glasses perched on her small nose, and she was dressed very professionally. She wore a knee length gray pencil skirt with black trim and a tailored blazer of the same color and trim.

"All right ma'am," a small square of blue appeared in front of the woman, and her slender hands ran across it, and Kurama could see her nails were painted a deep red, and were perfectly square. The light from the ceiling even bounced off them.

"All security systems are now running. Back to the news. A demon has been spotted, and the entire police are on duty. It is advised the people do not leave their homes," she paused for a moment, and Shoiri spoke.

"What kind of demon is it?"

"The demon is a Kitsune, or a fox spirit. Skilled with plants and known for being good thieves. Pulling up a picture…" she pulled up another blue square, and seemed to tap on a few things, then, in the room, was a realistic kitsune, female, completely expressionless.

"Oh my…" Shoiri looked at the demon.

"Reportedly, it broke into the police station. It was apprehended by the police officer Kaname Tsukabe, and temporarily knocked out the entire police force. You are advised to be on the look out, and to call the authorities. More information will be given as the situation unfolds. Is that all, ma'am? Who is with you?" she pointed at Kurama, who felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the hologram's lifeless eyes turned on him.

"He's a guest, who told me his name is Kurama. Please accommodate him," Shoiri replied, smiling at Kurama, who was staring warily at the hologram.

"Understood. More news… The officer Kaname has found the kitsune, and shot it in the arm, it has fled now," the hologram just nodded its head and walked away, moving quietly out of the room. That's when something burst through the window into the room….

Suiichi was quickly darting through the alleyways, when something grazed by her side, just barely nicking her skin. She whirled around, to face the last person she wanted to see. Kaname was standing there, and this time, his gun was great deal more threatening. It was sleek and a dark, silvery black. Humming softly, she could see the small green light emanating from the barrel. It was the newest model, and ten times more deadly then the normal gun.

"Halt demon!" he hollered, and she could see the red laser was pointing at her chest, right at her heart. She could feel it, her instincts kicking in, and with that, she darted at him, ignoring as the blast from the gun tore at her right arm, just below her shoulder. Her hand closed around his gun and she wrenched it from his grasp, toss it aside, as her injured arms flew forward, sending flecks of blood into the air as her hand collided with the side of his face, and the force sent him flying into the nearby wall. She kept going, still racing forward, lost somewhere as her instincts took on overdrive, as she saw a nearby apartment, the window very close, and with that she jumped through…

Shoiri and Kurama quickly looked over at the thing that had just flown through the window, and they were surprised to see it was the kitsune that was on the news. She lay, crumpled on the broken glass, breathing heavily, her left hand grasping onto her right arm, and both could see the blood that twined down her bare arm like vines, dripping off the tips of her fingers and a small pool had formed on a large piece of glass.

Kurama could feel Shoiri pull away, stepping behind him, and gently pulling him with her. The demon just looked up, and her eyes seemed to clear. Her long silver hair fell over her shoulders, her large fox ears were tense, and quivering slightly, as though in fear or pain.

"Please… I need a medical kit… please don't call the police…" and with that, she slowly collapsed to the floor, Kurama racing forward to catch her, to stop her from falling onto the broken glass that littered the floor.

"It's the demon…. The one the police are after…" he heard Shoiri gasp, and the was the sound of crinkling cellophane, and the voice of the hologram.

"The security system has been triggered, who would you like me to contact?" it asked. Kurama winced, he had an idea who this demon was, and it would not be good if she called the police.

"Ah… call Kazuma, thank you," Shoiri quickly replied to the hologram, who nodded and disappeared.

"Is she all right?" Shoiri asked, stepping forward carefully, picking her way through the glass.

"I think so," Kurama replied, looking at the blood as it still dripped onto the glass.

"Good…" Shoiri sighed, looking at the kitsune. "Poor thing…"

Thanks! Sorry this chappy is bit shorter then normal. Oh, and here come the reader reviews!

-kittyluv- YAY! Yes! It was another chapter! Glad it was great! Will try to keep it up!

-Aiya120- 1. Real Kurama is a boy… and always will be!

2.Sorry that you are confused

3.There are two Kuramas because this is an alternate universe, and the orginal Kurama gets sucked into it, along with his friends.

4. Both male and female ones are Yoko. Refer to answer two.

Bomb-O-Maniac- Real Kuwabarra is in prision! YAY! And Kazuma is fine, and yeah, VWOOSH! Never corner a kitsune! YAY!

-pr101- O.o I will not stop writing just yet, but maybe if people start losing interest.but thanks for thinking my story is good! Don't worry! Please don't fall into another seizure!

-peeka-chan- now you know what happens next! Woot- (Glad you like my story)

Julie Long- Female Kurama (lets call her Suiichi) used to live in regular Japan as a demon, them moved to Tokyo-2… sort of… well she snuck there.

-Niana Kuonji- Yes the only way for the fight to end was for both bakas to go down fighting, I saw that, and thus it happened. And Shiku, yes genius Kuwabarra is getting married to Yukina and I know, it's so kawaii!

-So there we go. And would you guys mind answering a question of mine. Just what do you guys like so much about this story?

Thanks! And just wait for the next chappy! YAY !


	11. Meet Allie!

Hello! I am back again, and glad to see my story is still as popular as ever. Makes me wish I didn't have to end it… but it's called Volume One for reason! (hint hint nudge nudge)

(Suiichi (alternate universe Kurama) POV)

Pain. That was the first thing I felt as I came back into consciousness. I was leaning on someone, that I knew, and my body ached. Through blurred eyes, I could see someone walking in the room, pacing, I guessed. It took me a few moments until I realized where I was, my heart almost stopping.

I was home, crumpled on the floor of my living room, leaning on something… no… Someone, who was rather warm and breathing slowly and deeply. Whoever it was smelled faintly of roses.

"Is it up?" I heard a woman asked, and instantly I recognized the voice. It was my mother, Shoiri.

"Ah, yes, and it's s she," I heard a voice reply above me. It was male, and somewhat soft, and though not wanting to wake me.

"Oh dear, she's up!" Shoiri replied, and I could hear the floor boards creak as she ran to me, kneeling to my left, and soon, her soft chocolate eyes meeting with my gold. I felt shame, and guilt, for not telling her, for keeping this secret for too long. Unable to keep her gaze for too long, I looked at my arm. It was bandaged, and there was only the slightest stain from my blood.

"Who did the hologram call, may I ask," the voice above me asked quietly.

"A friend of ours, he's a lawyer for the police force," she replied. I groaned, trying to sit up, pulling away from the person I was leaning against…

(Zooming to Kazuma and Yuske (alternate Universe versions))

"Alright, I've called Hiei too many times to count," Yuske groaned, slumping onto the old brick flooring, holding her head in her hands.

"Well, at least I know where Suiichi is," Kazuma muttered, snapping his cell phone shut. Sighing, he began to rub his temples. This was not good, in no way was it good.

"Knowing Hiei, he'll pop up sometime, and probably have the non-mc," Yuske replied quickly, trying to keep Kazuma's morale high, though it was sinking faster then the titanic.

"Sure… but there's also the chance that Hiei just might turn on us, and join the non-mc he's chasing…" he replied morosely.

"Nah, Hiei wouldn't do that…" she then thought about it, and looked over at Kazuma, suddenly worried, "Would he?" Kazuma quickly looked over, thought about it for a moment, then replied.

"Yuske, how long have you known Hiei? You're even dating him, so you should know."

"Yes, but Hiei… well…He's…. Hiei…" she replied, exhausted. "You're right, he's probably helping the non-mc…"

"Exactly," Kazuma sighed, pulling of his glasses, and folding the thin legs gently and finally slipped the glasses into his breast pocket.

"Hn. Glad to know you trust me," a cold voice called out into the alley way.

The two quickly looked to the source of the voice, and saw their partner, Hiei, leaning casually against the side of the building.

"Hiei!" Yuske cried out, rushing to her tall partner, who just smirked at them, standing there with the air of someone who owned the world.

"Hn, did you really think I'd abandon you? I still have to work off my pension with Koenma," he replied coldly, walking over to them in a casual manner.

"Glad to see you're as cold as ever…" Kazuma muttered, refusing to let his gaze meet the demon's cold gaze.

"Well, before we go after Suiichi, can we at least stop at the Station?" Yuske asked as she stood up, brushing off the remains of her dress, now tattered and stained in blood.

"That would be best, I could pick up my gun," Kazuma replied as he stood up, brushing off his Khaki slacks.

"Hn, fine," Hiei muttered, following the two humans as they headed back off to the station.

As the three were walking to the station, though, a large mob of the police force suddenly rushed by, streaming through the walkways, and all were toting serious weaponry.

"Hey, Haruna, what's going on?" Kuwabarra asked, grabbing onto the arms of a young female officer, who spun around quickly to face him.

"What? Oh, Hiei? Uh… there's a code red going on here, a kitsune is on the loose!" she replied breathlessly, heaving her gun up higher on her shoulder. It was a large military issue gun, the shiny gun metal black glinted in the moon light. The strap was slung over her small chest, and it looked far to small for the young girl, who was just recently made an officer.

"Kitsune? Really?" Yuske asked quickly, darting behind Hiei, lopping her arm with his and clutching him protectively.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit worried, but it threw Kaname into a wall, he's out cold," she replied hurriedly, her pale face flushed from worry.

"Kaname's out cold… how is that a bad thing?" Yuske muttered before Haruna quickly was pulled away with the mob of officers, all flushed and scared.

"Hn, a kitsune on the loose…" Hiei murmured and for a moment he looked worried, but he shook his head, and soon they were heading back to the station.

The large police station was oddly empty, papers strewn on the floor from the officer's haste to head after the demon. Chairs lay tipped on the floor and slowly the detectives made across the papers, past the containment facilities and all the way to their cubicles.

Yuske reached hers first, and promptly, she searched the small metal locker that was shoved into one dim corner, against the carpeted side. Quickly, she spun the dial, and deftly turned it to it's combination, long since memorized, and she pulled it open, looking anxiously into the dark abyss of the locker.

"Ah! There we go!" she pulled out some clothes and proceeded to dress.

Kazuma was making his way to his cubicle slowly, somewhat afraid to tell Hiei just what was going on. He and Hiei weren't exactly best friends at that time, and it seemed like it would only get worse fast if he told him about what was going on with Suiichi. Sharply, he turned the corner to reach his cubicle. It resided next to the office of the stations resident book worm, a young girl by the name of Allie. A very bookish girl, she had messy brown hair that was curly and usually pulled away from her face with a thick hair band. Her desk was piled with books, and it was no surprise to see her still sitting at her desk, her feet up on the cheap wood.

As he walk closer to his desk, she then realized that he was there, along with Hiei, and quickly looked up grinning at them with braces covered teeth.

"Kazuma-kun, Hiei-san, heading off to where the fight is?" she asked, pushing her thin glass up on her nose.

"In a way, we're off in search of Suiichi," Kazuma replied, calling over the cubicle wall as he rummaged through his desk, in search of his gun, though he doubted he'd need it.

"Has Suiichi gone missing? Koenma was muttering something about her. Is it true that she's really a demon?" Allie asked quickly, turning another page of the book she was reading.

"What book," Hiei asked plainly, though in truth he was ordering.

"Hm?" she looked over at the tall demon, and smiled, holing it up so he could see, "1984, by John Orwell," and she quickly went back to reading. (Disclaimer: I do not own the book 1984 or John Orwell, but I do admire both. This sucks, having to do this disclaimer!)

"1984, huh?" Kazuma asked, emerging from his cubicle.

"A bit ironic, I think. A world controlled by one group, Big Brother, it reminds me of our situation, what with the microchips and the 24/7 surveillance, it's getting a bit out of hand," Allie replied, placing a strip of cloth between the pages, and closing it softly, looking up at them.

"Be careful how you speak, talk like that could getcha' labeled as a traitor," Yuske suddenly added in, walking out in a sensible outfit. She wore nice khaki slacks and a cobalt blue, long sleeve shirt. Her battered shoes were missing but she had shoved on an old pair of high tops and had pulled her hair back with a rubber band.

"Yuske, dressing normal I see?" Allie asked innocently, smiling at her. That was the problem with Allie, though. She was smart, but a bit too smart for her own good, and usually spoke before she even had a chance to think.

"Listen, Allie, FYI I really don't care what you think about his outfit, it's all I have!" Yuske replied angrily, making her way to the bookish girl. Allie just sighed, and gently tipped the head of the lamp behind her up, letting the bare bulb shine straight into Yuske's eyes, and as per usual, she pulled back, swearing.

"Sorry, Allie, here's my com' number, send me any information you get about the demon straight to it," Kazuma handed the girl a sheet of paper as she adjusted the head of the lamp.

"No problem-o, but it'll cost ya'," she replied, popping a stick of gum in her mouth, ignoring the fact that she wore braces.

"How much?" Kazuma asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Well, doing this, I'd be going against Koenma's orders, so 75 credits ought to do it," she replied, holding out her hand. Kazuma sighed deeply, typed on the face of his wallet, and handed her the small plastic chip that came out of it.

"Thanks, what about you, Yuske, Hiei," she replied, looking over at them as she pocketed the chip.

Yuske handed over her chip, and Hiei just looked at her with a look that seemed to say 'You'll do it if you want to live.'

"Right-o, good luck, keep me in touch, and if you see Sabs, tell her I don't owe her squat," she replied, spinning around in her chair to face the large screen of the stations database. Allie and Ed (technically Edward) were in charge of database, the mother-load of all data on all the colonies, but Ed was on vacation in China-3.

"See ya, Allie, tell Ed I said hi," Kazuma replied cheerfully, holstering his gun, and with that he walked off, followed by Yuske and Hiei.

"Chasing after a demon, how dumb can you get?" Allie muttered to herself, adjusting her glasses to stare at the screen.

there we go end to chapter 11. I just wanted to say… OMG! I cannot believe that I have reached 101 reviews! That's soo cool! Oh, and I made a cameo in this fic, as Allie. And no, my name is not Allie, my real name is a mystery, but call me Trenity. Allie is just a play of Al, or Alphonse, (from Full Metal Alchemist) cuz' my friends keep calling me that. Ed is one of my best friends! Thanks! Here's the reader reviews.

kittyluv: True, Kurama and Suiichi are like, magnetically bound… or somethin'. And Tall Hiei is going through Hell trying to find Short Hiei!

Peeka-chan: You welcome! I will never tell you what Shiori thinks… that is until the time is choice. And yummy! I heart sugar!

Niana Kuonji- I don't know, what is there not to love? And all right! I won't stop the story until it's done, and even then, it'll be dragged on beyond all reason!

Mystical Demon: Thanks! And how's thing going on for the scene changes? Better? And it takes me a while to update 'cuz I have to go through school, and piano and oboe lessons, and working on the manga that Ed won't let me stop drawing!

samuraiduck27: It's okay that you missed 2 updates. That's for answering. Gomen-nasai, I take so long to update sometimes.

Bomb-O-Manic: thanks! I just can't believe that this is so original! I just came up with this during English after eating too many sugary cookies!

kristanite: HI! Glad you think that this is so much fun! Cool character though, 5/8 fire demon? Makes my character seem allright… well… "C" has her own problems… Thanks for reviewing, and yes, real Kuwabarra will never bang Yukina or marry her, he's just that dumb! But that's the great thing about the alternate universe, the impossible happens!

CoyoteKitsune: Thanks! I know it's a bit hard to follow, but c'est la vie!

Fantom Kistune: Hey, if you want to be in it, e-mail me at ! I'd love to have you in it!

AbhorsenSabriel87: Yeah, never give Hiei a phone, they just annoy him. But have fun, and yeah, I value my soul, and there's too many threats on my life to stop this. Thanks, Sabs, you'll be in the story too, don't worry.

Mystical Demon: Updated! Woot! does sad happy dance


	12. Those guns kill!

Back again, I decided to start this one the moment I finished with the last one so I could get some work done for once this time! Thanks for the tons of reviews! I got an e-mail that made me so happy though! I'll tell you about it at the end of this chappy. Here we go!

(Regular POV- W/ Kazuma, Hiei, Yuske (alternate Universe!))

Kazuma sighed deeply as he made his way out of the station, looking forlornly at his wallet. 75 credits for some information? Allie's prices were the steepest you could find, but you couldn't beat her (or Ed's for that matter) skills. Renowned for their combined skills, the two were talented in everything, from hacking or killing (Ed) or knowledge and trivia (Allie) they were the best. And since they were just that, they had the fattest pay checks, since all they had to do was demand to leave and Koenma would pay them more. It sucked.

"75 credits? There goes my paycheck," Yuske moaned as she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.

"What paycheck? That's our year's salary… Well, at least for you. I still get paid by the courthouse," Kazuma replied as he grabbed the spec-ops bags at the large glass doors, and, kicking them open in frustration, made his way out.

"It's your own fault for letting that ningen charge so much," Hiei replied simply, disdainfully looking at the three bags in Kazuma's large hands.

"Yes, but we need that information, and we need it right away," Kazuma muttered, stopping at a steel bench on the side of the walkway.

He collapsed gratefully into, and began to open the black back packs, pulling out the metal containers inside. The first thing he pulled out was a thick canister, about the size of a commuter mug, but gun metal black. On the top was a slowly pulsing green button, which resembled, quite closely, jelly.

"Why did you grab those things? We're not in that much danger, we do not need spec-ops stuff," Yuske asked curiously, taking a seat next to him. Kazuma just sighed, casting a glance to a stony Hiei, and replied slowly and carefully.

"Suiichi isn't entirely herself right now and what we have here is only a safety precaution," was his reply. Slowly, Hiei looked over and the question was written on his face. 'What's wrong with Suiichi.'

"Wazzup with Suiichi?" Yuske quickly asked as she grabbed one of the bags and began to unzip it.

"Well, Suiichi… Well, she lied about not being a demon… I ran into her, and lets just put it this way, the police squads we saw, they're going after her, and trust me, they won't have tranquilizers in those guns," Kazuma replied grimly, pulling out another container.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Her micro-chip is snapped in half, she's the non-mc the police are trying to kill."

As Kazuma replied he looked away, not wanting to keep eye contact with anyone. A grim silence fell on them like dust as they realized the seriousness of the situation.

"So, if the police find her, won't they just put in another chip?" Yuske asked, cocking her head playfully.

"No. She's broken the law, and I am sure that the only people who knew were, well, you," He nodded his head over to Hiei, "And Koenma. We were oblivious, just thinking she was an earth elemental, but human none-the-less."

"And didn't you see the guns they carried, Yuske, those guns aren't meant to capture or sedate… they're meant to kill," Hiei replied gravely, and even his icy demeanor was beginning to melt as he worried about his good friend.

"So… we might no longer have Suiichi?" Yuske muttered, looking away.

"Right," Kazuma nodded his head as he said this, and sighed, reaching into the bag for the next container.

"But I died, and it's not that bad," Yuske replied quickly as she too reached into her bag.

"Yuske, you died because some kid shoved you in front of a car, and you weren't meant to die, Suiichi, I'm not so sure," Hiei replied coldly, picking up one of the bags himself.

"True," Yuske nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Alright, gear check!" Kazuma had laid out the contents of the bag out on the empty walkways. Somewhere in the still air they could just barely hear alarms and the sound of Tokyo-2 shutting down to keep the demon in.

He picked up the round canister first, letting it rest in the palm of his right hand, while, with his left, he pushed the jelly like button, and slowly, the top rose off and hovering inside was a slender gun, smaller then the normal one, and a finely polished silver.

"Stun gun, check," Kazuma muttered, holstering the slightly damp weapon. Yuske and Hiei each pushed the button, and quickly holstered the weapons, or at least, Yuske did, Hiei just tuck it into one of the many pockets of the black cargos he was wearing.

The next thing Kazuma grabbed was thin metal box, about the size of an average hard back, and he quickly pulled the top off. Resting in black memory foam was a thin headset. Thin silver wrapped around the back of the head, and small headphones curved to meet his ears. As he gently placed it on, he flicked over the green visor that covered most of his eyes and slowly, it hummed to life.

And last of all was the largest container. Folded neatly inside the metal casing was a thin black jacket. Quickly, each of them pulled their jackets on, the thin, durable fiber brushing against their skin, and they zipped it up, where it finally stopped just below the neck.

"And the jackets, got it," Kazuma finished, sighing deeply. The jackets, though thin, were more protective then Kevlar, but compared to Suiichi's Rosewhip, he was sure they would be as effective as wet tissue paper.

"Hiya!" Allie's voice suddenly came through the small speakers in the headset. To the left of the visor he could see her image, and strapped onto her head was at thick green visor trimmed in steel. A small microphone hovered just past her lips, and the graphics on the screen were so good he could even see the small scar that ran across her lower lip.

"Evening, Allie," Kazuma nodded his head slightly as he stowed the spec-ops bags in an old cardboard box next to the bench.

"All righty, well, first of all, there's been a break in at Mrs. Minomino's house, and that's where I'd put my money if I'd have to bet where Suiichi is. Check it out," Allie quickly added on a second thought "and you might want to hurry, a few 'nmc's' are there."

"How many?" It was Hiei who spoke this time, and his voice seemed more brisk than usual.

"Hm? Oh, just two. And then there's Mrs. Minomino," Allie replied, and the looked off, a grin spreading quickly across her face.

"Ed! There ya are!" She cried out, as another young woman walked over. She was slightly shorter, with black hair pulled back into a cute braid.

"Hello, Al, let me help," Ed replied, pulling on a similar visor.

"Good to see you'll be helping, we'll need it," Kazuma sighed, stopping for moment, placing a hand over his heart. Then, just as quick, started to walk again at an even brisker pace.

"Right, well, Ed, we just need help avoiding the police," Yuske added in, fiddling with the thin jacket.

"But… You are the police…" Ed replied quietly, looking over at Allie, who nodded her head quickly in agreement, making her hair shake out of its bands.

"I know, but we don't want to runnin' into 'em," Yuske replied defiantly, trying to save some of her dignity. But around Ed and Al, that was a hard thing to do.

"They're toting Class A-117 guns, meant for quick, painful departures from this life," Allie replied, morbidly cheerful. They could hear typing in the background, and instantly they knew Ed was hacking, her best skill. (And in truth, my friend (who we call Edward Elric) really is a good hacker. And I do not own Full Metal Alchemist)

"Well, we're almost at Suiichi's place, try and keep us alive," Hiei muttered darkly, taking off his small back shades and slipping them into the pocket of the jacket.

(Suiichi's POV)

I was exhausted, and the situation wasn't getting any worse. The non-mc I was chasing is staying with my mother, and I can't do shit about it because I'm a demon. I sighed deeply, leaning up against the soft arm of the couch, where I was forced to stay.

"So, Miss. Demon, why are you being hunted by the police?" My mom asked, curious.

"No reason, they just don't like my kind," I replied softly, looking away. It was hard for me to look at my mother, so instead I looked at the non-mc who was staring at me with an odd look that I guessed was curiosity.

"So… It's true that demons are stronger then humans though, right?" My mother inquired, crouching down so she could get a better look at me.

"Some, why do you want to know?" I asked, a bit colder then I would have wished.

"Well, I used to be fascinated by demons when I was younger, even wanted to be one, but I guess that sounds silly to you," she replied, blushing slightly. I sighed deeply, looking away.

"It does not sound silly," I replied softly, sitting up as I suddenly realized I was great deal taller in this form. 'If only you could understand how badly I want to be human,' I thought forlornly, casting another glance at the boy.

"You don't seem too violent though, like most demons," I heard her suddenly add.

"I've… changed. I used to be ruthless, but that was a while ago," I replied, now gazing out the small windows.

"Well, what is your name? Calling you Miss. Demon just doesn't have a good ring to it," she replied, smiling at me. Indeed, my mother was oddly calm. I wondered how calm she'd be though, if she knew I was her daughter.

"It's… Yoko Kurama," I replied softly, looking away. The non-mc looked over me, a odd mix of suspicion and surprise on his face, while my mother clasped her hands to her face.

"You mean… the bandit and thief Yoko Kurama, the female King of Theives?" She asked, excited as kid on Christmas.

"Yes… the very same," I replied quietly, wondering when Kazuma was ever going to arrive.

(Back to the Alternate Universe Cast)

"So Hiei, just what happened with you and the non-mc?" Kazuma asked over his shoulder, ignoring the data streaming across the right side of his visor.

"He gave up a good fight, I was chasing him across 29 different domes, when a gung-ho officer in Rome-2 grabbed me, causing me to lose him. I was sent back here, plain and simple," was his reply, though Kazuma could tell more then that just happened.

"Right, whatever you say, though I must say I do thing that you are bit of a mendacious son of a-" he was cut off.

"Mendacious? Would it kill you to speak plain Japanese?" Yuske sighed, looking at her good friend.

"Pardon me if I don't speak 'idiot'," he replied coldly, looking up at the house.

"Alright, here comes the darker matter. Yuske, when you see Suiichi, DO NOT ACT SURPRISED and DO NOT SAY HER NAME! Got it?" he asked, poking the spirit detective in the shoulder.

"Jeez, I got it! No need to poke, but why would I be surprised? Did she dye her hair oddly… again?" Yuske asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"That ain't it," Allie suddenly added, and they could all see her tugging at her hair fretfully.

"Yeah, this is bad," Ed added softly, sighing.

"What's 'BAD'" Hiei demanded, his voice dangerously cold.

"Suiichi is missing her Micro Chip detection device, thus causing her DNA to respond incongruously, causing her appearance to change radically," Allie read off in a bored manner, sighed, and looked at the screen, letting them see her better.

"In lame man's terms, Suiichi has no mc, and she's a demon, so she looks odd," Ed stated.

"How odd?" Yuske asked opening the door to the apartment, and caught sight of the kitsune.

"Oh."

YAY! Another chapter done, and this was done relatively fast! YAY! Well, luckily, I not the first Alternate universe fic out there, but it's cool that I'm the first to screw the characters up like that! Schweet! Well, here's the reader review responses (or RRR) so enjoy!

animegal310- uh… yeah what?

Peeka-chan- Yes. And don't worry, I'll keep writing! Glad you like it… and that rox! Go alternate personalities!

Pr101- that's for the congrats! I keep getting more reviews! It makes me feel loved

Bomb-O-Maniac- yeah, sugar cookies do that! Like this one time… oh well, you don't want to know….

kittyluv- yeah, our Hiei will give up a grand fight! Buwahahaha! That's odd about the Allie thing though! Glad you like her though, she's me!

Mystical Demon- hey! I do weird psychotic happy dance too! Thanks, this scene change thingy makes it easier indeed. And tried to do it 2-7 days… didn't make it. sighs but it's up faster than usual.

Niana Kuonji- glad you like my dragged out long endings! And nobody can get over Kuwabarra being smart… it's just TZ! Thanks, cute word play!

AbhorsenSabriel87- no, it's not Orwall, it's Orwell, I checked! And yes, the Sabs comment was directed to you. And you really need help, my friend.

samuraiduck27- thanks! -


	13. Can I have your autograph?

YAY! I'm back again! Sorry about the oddness with the repeating chappy. I've fixed it, and I did edit it… but for some reason it defaulted into that. So here's the next chapter. Thanks for the helpful reviews. I can't believe how lucky I am! So many of you guys seem to think that it is very good… but it's hard to keep typing these! Hopefully the next few chapters will get funnier! So thanks! Oh, and boo-yah Grandma! It's lucky chapter 13! This kicks butt! (I don't really like to swear… guess I'm just that lame…sighs) Well, lets get started again! Woot!

"Oh." Yuske suddenly repeated, looking at the kitsune who was sprawled out on Mrs. Minomino's couch.

The kitsune was tall, her long silver hair pooling around her, and one arm grasped firmly onto the bandages that covered one upper arm. Quickly, the demon looked up, and upon seeing the three, paled, if that was possible for she was already quite pale.

"Hey, Kazuma, I thought you said we're lookin' for Suiichi," Yuske whispered over to her friend out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yuske, that is Suiichi," was the reply she got out of none other then Hiei.

"Oh! Kazuma! I'm so glad you're here! I was going to ask you to please help Miss. Yoko to get to safety," Mrs. Minomino cried out, rushing to her daughter's friends, worry written all over her face.

"Yoko?" Yuske echoed, looking at the demon shocked.

"Yes…" Mrs. Minomino replied, unsure.

"As in Yoko KURAMA!" Yuske cried out, suddenly backing her, quickly ramming into the wall.

"Oh, so you've heard of her!" Shoiri replied happily, clapping her hands together.

"I… uh… Ah hahaha…" Yuske laughed nervously, her eyes darting to the door. Who hadn't heard of Yoko Kurama? At the police academy, every Cadet heard the horror stories, and those were softened! Those stories gave her nightmares for months! It couldn't be that her friend Suiichi was that same demon! Could it?

Yuske's mind raced at her hand searched quickly for the door knob. Seeing this, Hiei quickly nudged her forward, wedging himself between the spirit detective and the door. Now more nervous then ever, Yuske was stunned at Kazuma calmly walked to the demon, but his gaze was not at her, but the young man standing in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Kazuma asked guardedly, casting his eyes over at the young man.

"Me? I am nothing more than a guest of Mrs. Minomino," he replied quietly, then nodded his head over to the Kitsune. "You should be more worried about your friend over there."

Kazuma bristled, looking over at the young man. It was unnerving; just how much he looked like Suiichi when she was younger…

(Back on the streets of Tokyo-2)

Silhouetted by the fake moon, a young woman stepped gingerly onto the streets of Tokyo-2, an odd portal closing swiftly behind her. She cast her sapphire like eyes around the streets, somewhat bored but already alert.

"All right, Spirit Detectives… Where are you?" she muttered under her breath, tugging at the white tips of her otherwise raven locks…

(Back to Allie and Ed)

"Whoa!" Allie cried out, taking off her glasses to rub her already sore eyes.

"What, Al?" Quickly Ed rolled her chair over to the screen that Allie was stationed at and quickly echoed what she had cried out just a moment ago. "Whoa!"

Flashing on the thick glass screen was large red dot, wandering aimlessly though the dark streets of Tokyo-2. Quickly, Allie tapped on the dot, but again, there was no data to be found, and now they had another problem. There was another MC loose.

"Are you sure that wasn't there before? Maybe Motoko is malfunctioning again?" Ed asked, pointing at the slim silver hard drive of the computer, which they had nicknamed "Motoko".

"Yes, Ed, I'm sure that wasn't there before!" Allie cried out, quickly annoyed with her partner as she switched the visuals on for Kazuma's headset…

(Back with Kazuma)

"Hey, Kazuma, you might want to look at this! We got another NMC here, and this one arrived just as mysteriously as the last, sending you the data," Allie's voice came through tinny from the tiny speakers and Kazuma nodded curtly, his fingers pressing against the small buttons that protruded slightly from the wrap around neck band of the visor.

"Hey, Mrs. Minomino, we need to get…ah… Yoko out of here, do have something we can sneak her out with?" Yuske asked, looking over at Mrs. Minomino who placed her fingers thoughtfully on her chin.

"Ah! I have an idea, Yuske will you help me?" she asked. Yuske nodded quickly, then followed Shoiri out of the large room to God knows where.

Standing stoically in one corner was Hiei; his arms crossed over his chest, the green visor making his red eyes look rather odd. Yoko quietly looked over at the half Koorime as though bored, but apprehension was written across her face.

"Hn," Hiei muttered something else under his breath that it seemed only Yoko could hear, as her large ears flattened against her head, and she looked away somewhat hurt. Kazuma was glaring at the guest of Mrs. Minomino, and opened his mouth to say something when the silence as broken.

"TA-DA!" Yuske cried out, holding out a long trench coat and old Fedora that used to belong to Suiichi's Dad.

"What are you going to do with that?" Hiei asked, looking over with an eyebrow cocked.

"Sneak Yoko out of her, of course!" Yuske replied, obviously proud of herself.

"With that?" Kazuma asked, just as skeptical as Hiei.

"Yup!"

With determination, Yuske make her way to Yoko, and shoved the weathered fedora over her ears, which flattened apprehensively and soon found herself being pulled up by Shoiri and being shoved into the long coat, which aptly covered her, including hiding her tail.

"Hm?" the guest muttered, before biting his thumb to hold back laughter.

Even Hiei had to admit it was funny. The famous Queen of Thieves, Yoko Kurama, shoved into a trench coat and fedora by a pair of weak humans. Her eye twitching furiously, defeat was written across her face, the demon sighed, looking over at Hiei forlornly, with pleading gold eyes.

"There we go, Miss. Yoko. You'll be able to make it safety, looking relatively human," Shoiri replied happily, then though about something and held up a finger, "Could you wait for just a moment?"

Surprised and somewhat stunned, Yoko nodded her head weakly at the woman ran off to the office, then came back with a pad of paper and a pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, holding up the pad and pen.

"Ah!" Yoko cried out, nearly falling over from shock like everyone else in the room.

"What?" Yoko asked, unsure of what was entirely going on.

"Well, it's just… Demon or not, you are pretty famous! It's like meeting a celebrity!" she clapped her hands happily at, timidly, Yoko pulled the pad out and quickly scrawled out her name in an elegant script known as Demonic.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to be leaving!" Kazuma replied, still in shock on just what had happened. He quickly made his way forward, steering the still dazed Kitsune out of the house, and down the stairs to the streets of Tokyo-2, while Allie explained to Hiei what she had told Kazuma.

"Alright-y, Hiei. This is simple, another NMC has unexpectedly materialized," She read off the screen as Motoko analyzed the situation of the new NMC, as Allie commonly called them.

"Be safe, Miss. Yoko!" Shoiri called out as the Spirit Detectives of Tokyo-2 headed out closing the door gently behind them, leaving the mysterious red headed boy and Shoiri alone in the apartment.

"Well, you should probably head to bed, you can use Suiichi's for the time being," Shoiri explained happily as she gently pulled him to the bed, using the sleeves of the shirt, tugging softly on the tiny hem of the cloth. The boy nodded quietly before ending up Suiichi's room.

(Outside of the apartment with Yoko and the Tokyo-2 Sprit Detectives)

"Well… that was traumatizing…" Yoko muttered, her mind still on her mom asking for her autograph.

"I'd say so, so Suiichi, you still alive?" Kazuma asked good naturedly, pointing at the bandages.

"Me? I'm a demon, I'll live," she replied quickly, pushing her long, silver hair over her shoulder.

"So… you really are Suiichi?" Yuske asked quietly, casting her eyes shyly over to the demon, not really wanting an answer.

"Ah… yes, Suiichi is my human name," she replied softly.

Quickly, Yuske temper began to rise, looking over at the demon, who was gently adjusting the fedora, it made her ears ache dreadfully.

"So… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Yuske cried out, glaring out at the Kitsune. "I GUESS EVERYONE'S RIGHT! DEMON'S REALLY ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!"

Hiei looked over at her, insulted. It was with that outcry of anger that Yuske shot her fist forward with all the intention of breaking Yoko's nose. The moment the Kitsune's golden eyes spotted the fist her hand swiftly shot up to meet it, and deftly her fingers closed around the knuckles, causing them to pop rather painfully.

"Yuske…" Yoko whispered dangerously, but it was immediately afterward that Hiei finally spoke, finishing what Yoko was going to say.

"Don't do something stupid, Yuske," Hiei added, darkly.

"What? I can take this washed up thief!" Yuske cried out as she angrily tried to pull her fist out of Yoko's grasp, which still clung only tighter.

"Yuske…" Kazuma mediated, giving Yuske the look that seemed to say 'your about to do something stupid.'

"Washed up thief?" Yoko asked, cocking her head curiously, still calm, cool, and collected as ever.

"Yeah! You heard me!" Yuske replied, giving another futile tug to get her fist back.

"You really shouldn't say things you don't mean," Yoko replied coldly, her other hand suddenly shot forward, grasping Yuske's thin neck.

"YOKO!" Kazuma cried out, as Hiei still stood there, watching with a certain dark amount of interest, but ready to save Yuske if he had to. One hand rested on the hilt of his Katana.

"Think before you speak, Yuske," Yoko added, before dropping her hand from Yuske's throat, and finally letting go of Yuske's fist, which fell down by her side, limp…

(Still on the streets of Tokyo-2)

Bored, and somewhat cautious of the odd world she had walked into, made her way silently around an old apartment building and saw an odd scene.

Standing off to the side, her back against a street lamp, clutching her fist to her chest, was a young woman, who she could have sworn was Yuske Urameshi, but the person was obviously female and her hair remained un-gelled. She was glaring angrily at a tall figure, who stood calmly opposite from her.

The figure was indeed quite tall, the tallest there at the moment. A wool fedora was shoved on its head, and it was adjusting it gingerly, as though in pain. But what surprised her most was what was making the hem of the old trench coat it wore move… a tail, you could just barely see the tip, but indeed, it had a tail.

"Yoko! That wasn't funny," the tall man with orange hair chastised at the person, who was revealed to be Yoko.

'What? Yoko Kurama is here…' the girl though hurriedly, before quickly darting away, running straight into someone…

(Back with Yuske, Kazuma, Yoko, and Hiei)

"Yoko! That wasn't funny!" Kazuma cried out, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Really, well then, Yuske, don't say things like that again…" Yoko muttered angrily at the spirit detective.

"As if you've ever lived a hard life here in Tokyo-2! You've just cruised by in that human body you hide in, lying to everyone!" Yuske shot back as she tried to punch out Yoko again, but was held back by Hiei, who still, calm as ever, just looked at Yoko, as though bored.

"Yuske, don't speak of things you don't know about. Hiei doesn't even flaunt the fact that he's a demon for the same reason. We're not considered "citizens" or anything else. It's legal to do anything to us! So, why don't you just SHUT…UP!" Yoko spat out the last few words, before angrily stalking off, hands shoved deep into the pockets of the trench coat.

"Yeah, go ahead and sulk you freak!" Yuske cried out, shoved Hiei's hands off her shoulders and with that she stalked off thought the park.

"Great, forget the non-MC's, we've got enough problems with those two!" Kazuma cried out, looking over at Hiei with an exasperated look.

"Yeah… We need to report this to Koenma, as much as I hate saying that," Hiei muttered, as the two remaining Spirit Detectives made their way back to the station.

Thanks! Woot, got it finished pretty fast, but I guess this chapter came out a bit angry near the end….no more listening to heavy metal and typing! Gah! It just throws off my style! Dang. Well, here goes the reader review responses

Charmed one1only- I have updated! But don't worry, it's fun being insane! (I am!) laughs

Fantom Kitsune- Yup! I e-mailed you. How am I doing so far on your character? (great character btw)

AbhorsenSabriel87- Indeed nods head Miroku style. Ed says Hi back… and then punches Sparkle Face for calling her short… sighs

ANIMEGAL310- I don't know… looks under bed SPUNK! OH SPUNK! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE! Any help?

Mystical Demon- my weird psychotic happy dance is me jumping up and down in circles why throwing my hands into the air, screaming happily. Thanks for loving this chapter, and "cliffys" are just my way of keepin' ya'll reading!

Peeka-chan- Sorry! About that… but yay, Wah is good huh? Hiya muse! YIKES! 11: pm… but I'm the same way. Heh..laughs funny review. Thanks! Keep 'em coming, please.

Niana Kuonji- Sorry, I like Animal Farm, but prefer 1984! And yes, Shiori does. And Hiei would have gotten father then 29 domes… but unfortunately, the domes are in clusters of 29, and he couldn't make it out without killing most of Italy-4… and even Hiei can't survive the lack of oxygen on the surface of Mars. Poor guy.

Samuraiduck27- Thanks!


	14. Lets save the moron!

cBack again to cause mass mayhem to the world! Yippee! Well, I'll stop stalling because it just might piss someone off!

"What does she know!" Yuske fumed as she stormed into the park.

Randomly glaring at the trees, Yuske tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Okay, she knew this much, she nearly died. Again… That was traumatizing enough, but then to have all that happen!

"Next thing you'll know, they'll want me to apologize! As if! That freak will be the one to apologize, not me!" She muttered off to the dark shadows as she headed off again to find a pub.

(With Kazuma and Hiei)

"Just when you think Yuske can't get any dumber, she pulls a stunt like that," Kazuma muttered over to his stoic partner who was staring at the holographic night sky, which was getting lighter, dawn was soon to break.

"I'm just surprised how she acted about demons…" Kazuma added, nodding his head to his partner who just looked down at him, bored.

"Is it really her fault? You humans have been trained to think of demons as bad, evil things with no souls. Can you really blame her?" and with that Hiei turned abruptly to face the door of the station, throwing it open.

"Yes, I can. She's so ignorant… what happened here?" Kazuma looked around the office's first floor.

Papers were scattered across the floor, desks and chairs were overturned. The small window's to the corner offices were shattered, the glass scattered across the cheat carpet, glinting in the dim light of the few lights still left intact.

"It looks like the place got ransacked," Hiei replied as he picked his way carefully, ducking as a lighting fixture broke and swung toward his head.

"But who…?" Kazuma trailed off as he heard someone moan, just barely audible over the angry buzzing of the two light tubes left.

"Someone's here!" he cried out as he rushed to the overturned desk to see a small figure crumpled against the slashed side of a cubicle wall.

With the help of Hiei, Kazuma feverently cleared the rubble of the figure to see it was Allie, blood dribbling down the side of her face and there was a long slash mark going down her right arm.

"Allie!" both the detectives exclaimed as Kazuma hurriedly tried to staunch the flow off blood off the girl.

"Mmmph… ow…" Allie muttered, opening her eyes to stare through the cracked glass lenses that were once her glasses.

"Allie, what happened?" Kazuma inquired, helping the young girl sit up.

"And where is Ed?" Hiei added, standing up so he could go and search for her partner.

"The prisoner, he's escaped," Allie muttered, her head dizzy from the loss of blood.

"Here!" Hiei tossed Kazuma a small white box, the first aide kit.

"What do you mean?"

"The prisoner with orange hair, two teens came and broke him out… I tried to stop them."

Sighing deeply, Kazuma began to bandage the girl's arm and head, stopping the blood flow for the time being while listening to Allie recap what had happened…

(30 Min. Earlier with the original Yuske and Hiei)

"C'mon Hiei, we have to save Kuwabarra!" Yuske cried out, waving his arms frantically to try and persuade the small demon.

"Why would I want to save that bumbling idiot?" Hiei asked, cocking an eyebrow at the spirit detective who was proceeding to grasp frantically at his over jelled hair.

"Well… All right! I got three reasons for you!" Hiei blinked at suddenly Yuske thrust out three fingers, letting them reside just in front of his eyes.

"Reason number one! I'd do the same for you!"

"Just because you're an idiot, doesn't mean I'll be one," was the reply Yuske got.

"Reason number two! You'll get in big trouble with Koenma for leaving here in this freaky place! You could get thrown into jail!"

"Does it look like that will really bother me?"

"And reason number three! … Yukina will be _reeeallllyyyy_ sad is Kuwabara gets left here! HA!" Yuske punched his fist triumphantly into the air.

"Hn… fine, we'll go and get the moron," Hiei muttered, angry that he had been beaten by this… human… again.

(At the police station, 30 min. ago)

"I don't get it, what's with all the NMCs alluva sudden?" Allie wondered out loud, chewing on the leg of her glasses thoughtfully.

"How would I know?" Ed asked back, looking around the dark offices, the shadows creeping ever closer to their desks.

"Wow… sure is quiet, even Koenma's gone," Allie muttered, tapping gently on the screen for the computer.

"What? What do you see?" Ed looked over Allie's shoulder as Allie quickly paled, her already light skin fading to the color of paper.

"Is that…?" Ed trailed off, waiting for Allie to reply.

"I think so. Two NMCs heading straight here!" Allie breathed, fear gripping at her heart.

"Ed, listen, head to China-2 and go to the police station and get in contact with the administrator for Cluster-8A. Got it? Set off the alarms, and remember, don't get caught. Take my head piece and go through the escape shuttle to get there. I'll hold 'em off, got it?" Allie roughly took off her headpiece and handed it over to her partner, nodding at her.

"I… I'll stay, you run!" Ed shoved the head piece back.

"You're faster then me and you know the Administrator. He'll listen to you, now go!" and with that Ed nodded, shoving on the head piece as she ran to Koenma's office and found the escape shuttle.

"Good," Allie muttered as she leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath. Fear and doubt gnawed at the back of her mind, her fingers drummed the side of the chair. She heard the door silently open, the only give away was on the screen, a small red light flashed once to warn her.

"All right, now where is he being held?" A male voice asked, somewhat breathless.

"I don't know," A cold voice replied. Allie could have sworn it was Hiei, but she made no move to greet him.

"Hey, there's a light, let's ask," the first voice replied.

'Shit!' Allie thought to herself as she reached for her gun, the only weapon she owned.

"Hi! You have a friend of mine captured in your prision cells, where is he?"

The speaker walked forward so she could see him. He looked remarkably like the Yuske that Allie knew, but was male, obviously, and his hair was slicked back with an ungodly amount of gel. Dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of straight leg jeans he casually walked up to her, his right hand held in a gun formation, just like Yuske when she was going to use the Spirit Gun.

"Your friend has been detained by the police force here in Tokyo-2. If you would like to hold an appeal for his release, you must fill in a form, I am sorry that I cannot help you," Allie replied evenly, trying to keep in her voice from shaking, though the last words were trembling.

"That's too bad," The man replied, grinning oddly at her, raising his arm so the spirit gun could aim at her.

"I…I…" she stuttered, trying to roll back in her chair when a dagger was gently pressed against her thin neck, the sharp edge just barely nicking the smooth skin.

"Tell us where the idiot is now, and I might let you live," the cold voice hissed in her ear.

'Damn…' Allie thought to herself, her eyes darting to a small glass box that was just within reach of her left hand. Inside the clear box was a red button, it would set of the silent alarm that would be sent straight to the nearest police station.

"You think I'll really tell you?" Allie replied, the tremors in her voice growing before raising her fist and slamming through the glass in the box to hit the alarm and sighing.

"What did you do?" The man with greasy black hair demanded, looking around but hearing nothing.

"Set off a silent alarm! The domes will be warned, you think you can really get away?" Allie spat back as she took advantage of the knife being pulled away for a second out of shock to dart away, grabbing her gun and letting loose a few good blasts, one of them hitting the gelled haired man in the shoulder.

Swearing violently, he raced to the chambers where he could just barely see his friend as the short man with pointy black hair slashed at her with a Katana. Quickly Allie's held her arms up to her face, letting her right arm take the brunt of the force, though she fell backwards hard into the cubicle wall, the metal edging ramming into her skull, causing her to black out…

(Back to the present times…)

"Rough, so Ed is warning the dome cluster?" Kazuma asked, politely helping the young girl to her feet.

"Yeah, or at least she should be," Allie replied as she wiped dust off her jeans.

"What do you mean, should be?" Hiei asked, looking over at her.

"Ed gets sidetracked easily," was his reply as Allie gingerly plucked shards of glass out of her fist.

"Well, good job, Al, we'll take it from here. You should stop by Genkai's place so she can patch you up."

Allie looked over at Kazuma, who was loosing his gun in his holster and sighed.

"Kazuma, you need some rest, too. Besides, I'll take a trans-dome shuttle to go and warn the other clusters. They might find a way to break loose," Allie replied, and with that she waved, fully aware that she could have died that day.

(With Alternate Universe Suiichi)

"That damn Yuske…" she muttered to herself as she made her way down the empty streets of Tokyo-2, looking up at the still glowing windows of the various apartment buildings, waiting until she could transform herself back into a human body.

"Yoko!" a voice called out. Scared and already tense, she spun around to face a young woman. She was a willowy young woman dressed in a slim black tank-top and baggy pants that wrinkled and gathered onto of her white fighter style shoes. Loose black gloves covered her hands and reached to her small wrists. Her hair was black, tipped in white and was being teased playfully by the pleasant breeze that traveled though the town…

All right, that's the end of this chapter. I know it's so short, but this is the best I can do right now. So please tell me what you think! As usual! Now onto the review responses:

ANIMEGAL310: sorry then, since this chapter is so short, but the detail I will definitely work on!

Demonic Wolfwood: Hmm… that you for your praise! glomps

AbhorsenSabriel87: YAY! I get to kick Zelos in the nuts! does happy dance

whowhenwhatever: Well, I'm glad that this story was so rewarding! It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. And yeah, I'm glad you think I'm a good writer! Thanks!

Fantom Kitsune: To find who you ran into, you must read the next chapter!

Nordic-Nymph- Thanks for the praise! Woot!

Jasmemini- Yes, obviously I have put in orgin. Yyh pov!

Niana Kuonji- Yes, Yuske-chan is wonderfully stupid. And yeah, Kurama is screwed. Cute review! I love it 'cuz it made me laugh!

Sokono Ryuhi- Yes, there was a mistake made. It has been fixed.

Samuraiduck27- Yes. Thank you, glad it's getting good.

Mystical Demon- Yes it is. Computer glitch. It's been fixed.

Water-Fox-Raine- Ditto above

Peeka-chan. Yes. I did edit, but something went all wonky. I apologize.

Thank you very much and see you next chapter.


	15. Answering the Questions!

Hello all you faithful readers! I'm back here after a small delay… my long school project is at a break time now… so I decided to finally sit down and type… not to mention my friends are all busy. One of them is busy with her new boyfriend and the other can't talk on the phone at the moment… so there we go! All right, in this chapter the Alternate Yu Yu Hakusho cast will explain the situation of their twisted Universe, just so we can clear things up and this also buys me time to write another great chapter! Alright, so you can see who's speaking/explaining, the text will appear for each person as so _Suiichi_, **Kazuma**, Hiei, and Yusuke.

_Hiya! My name is Suiichi Minomino! And since Trenity170 is getting lazy the cast of the Alternate Yu Yu Hakusho universe (though this universe seems pretty normal to me) have decided to help you all out!_

Yeah! Since so many of you started reviewing saying you were confused we decided to help! Though we may only confuse you more in the process!

_Now then, the setting of the story takes place on the planet Mars. You're probably wondering why the Hell humans are living off Earth! _

**Ahem! I believe I can… (gets cut off)**

You can't explain anything, you weren't there! 

**What? And you were!**

Yes.

**As if! We know you're old… but you're not an artifact!**

No. I'm ancient. Big difference there.

Okay guys… not funny. Break it up and start explaining to the readers or else. Suiichi's beginning to look pretty ticky…

And she looks any different normally?

_(glares) Not funny. Just let Hiei explain the history, and Kazuma the boring stuff._

**Why do I have to explain the boring stuff?**

Because you're good at being boring! EEK! (runs off as Kazuma chases)

… Oookay… Let's put it simply so you baka ningens can understand… Humans and demons got into a big war. Humans lost. Big time. We enslaved them for quite some time… until they managed to harness a space shuttle and escape to the nearest place to Earth. The moon. They weren't that bright… or that imaginative.

**(walks back out of breath) Humans then created various moon bases but it took a while to get the hang of it. **

Meaning many humans died… painfully… and slowly… which is a good…(looks over at Suiichi who is now glaring)… uh… I mean not a good thing at all…

**The first moon bases to actually work were named Luna-1 and Luna-2.**

More proof that humans **really** do not have **any **imagination. (casts a scared look at Suiichi who is advancing slowly with rose in hand…)

**Uh… right… well, eventually humans over populated the moon… (gets cut off)**

And that is proof that humans are stupid… whatareyoudoingSuiichi! (runs away from Rose Whip)

**-.-;; And that is proof that demons are stupid, too… Suiichi? NostopSuiichiweren'tyoukillingHiei! (runs)**

Hmm… (pokes head around corner) since they're gone… I'll explain! -!

(Everybody) **_NO!_**

Jeez… I feel unloved… (walks off to go sulk in corner by Hiei)

**Anywho… Humans eventually turned Mars into virtually Earth, each dome representing either a prominent city or country. As you could tell with Tokyo-2.**

You might be wondering where Tokyo-1 went…

_Simply put… you don't want to know…_

**(looks over at Yusuke) Want to explain?**

Yeah, actually I do! (grumbles: considering you guys twisted it all around so I'm the bad guy…)

_We didn't say YOU were the bad guy… just that you were horribly misguided…_

THAT IS NOT TRUE! IT IS AS MUCH HIEI'S FALUT… AND YOURS, AS IT IS MINE! (throws hands in air for added effect)

_Yes… but it wasn't me who said "I wonder what this button does…"_

Yeah, that was Hiei!

Yes… but who actually pressed the button, Yusuke?

Aw… Shaddup! (sits down next to Hiei who moves over slightly)

**Getting back to what were originally supposed to be doing… Like I said, Mars is the main place that humans live, since demons basically infected all of Earth…**

You make us sound like parasites or viruses…

**Depends on who you ask….**

(hand resting on sword hilt)

_Calm down Hiei. You have to admit that Kazuma does make a valid point…_

**(nods)**

Hn. But then again according to most demons, humans are the parasites considering demons consume less valuable resources…

**Aw come on! Suiichi you gotta back us up here!**

_Why?_

(nods) Yeah, Kazuma, why? What's the point? You know I'm right! You just don't want to admit it!

_Really, Kazuma? I do want to know, why do you think I'd side mainly with the humans? Might I remind you that I am a demon under a human guise… doesn't mean I'm human… right?_

Sometimes I wonder…. (moves away from Suiichi who is yet again threatening his health)

**(sighs) Next thing to explain is Microchips… we've been getting a lot of questions about those too… Maybe Suiichi should explain this one… since they have to activate hers… well… and Yusuke's most often…**

_I'd be more than glad to explain. Microchips are like a GPS, only with more restrictions… and are inserted into the body. Each one has a different frequency and corresponds directly to the brain and nerve cords. If any spiritual, demonic, or magical aura is used… it activates the microchips instantly and potentially lethally. They do this so law breakers can be caught with more ease. Obviously this doesn't work sometimes as the people most affected are those trying to CATCH the people…_

Like I said, more examples of human stupidity. 

_I've had it activated more times than I can count. But now it's gone for good, THANK YOU MUGGER! (Mutters: and Gaia)_

Yes… thank you stupid thugs everywhere.

You're welcome! -

**-.-;;… That's not something to be proud of Yusuke… (sweatdrop)**

_Our friends in our local station, Ed and Al, are the people who have access to the archives of data and the main computers with all the information relating to the microchips, aka the dots on the screen. They can activate them at any time… which they often do for pranks…_

**But our lovely… cheerful… friend Hiei over here doesn't have one!**

(glares) I do not have one because if they were actually stupid enough to put one in me… it would melt into my blood stream… and that is not fun. (thinks about it) Hmm… or I could just give it to a couple of mechanic friends of mine and they'd just create a counter balance to it. Simple. Putting it into me would just be a waste of government money.

**But they still try on a weekly basis.**

Must I say it again?

**We know; examples of human stupidity. Not that it matters, the government is rich enough. **

I know… I didn't say they were poor. I just said they were dense.

_Nice. Another question we keep getting is why haven't any of the characters figured out that they are in an Alternate Universe yet. The answer is simple. _

Everyone) **_They're stupid. _**

_Now that that's been cleared up… (gets cut off by real Hiei)_

**What did you just say! (very cold voice)**

_Uh…_

_**(Real Kurama comes in) Yes… what did you just say about our intellect?**_

_Uh… (looks for exit… can't find one) Shit… (runs behind tall Hiei)_

What are you doing hiding around me for? Like I'd actually help you right now!

_WHAT! You cold heartless (gets sensor sticker slapped over mouth) MMMPFHP!_

(looks over at censor) Can we keep her like this? I believe it's an improvement…

_MMPPPH! (beats tall Hiei senseless with 2x4 she found lying around)_

**(Real Hiei) … These people are saying WE'RE idiots? (looks over at Kurama and cocks eyebrow)**

**_(Real Kurama) Yes… I don't really understand it either… Let's leave before their stupidity rubs off on us…_**

**Real HieiYes. Let's. (both run away while Suiichi is now trying to shoot the sticker off)**

**This could end badly…**

Could? WILL.

(There is a large boom as everyone finds out that the sticker when shot is basically a H-bomb)

Is Suiichi alive?

(looks over) She's still breathing… darn…

_HIEI! You're soooo mean! (hits with 2x4. Hiei had obviously forgotten she had it)_

Ow. (Rubs large welt on head) What was that for?

_For not caring about me! That really hurt! Jeez you evil son of…(almost swears but catches herself.)_

**As for the story line up to this moment… It all started out when Suiichi decided to sneak to Mars on a shuttle and ended up getting pretty well banged up. She was Yoko Kurama at that time.**

_So I took on a human body and was found by a wandering police officer who took me to the station where Shoiri adopted me and I thought I'd be safe…_

But then a few years later I got shoved in front of car by a kid who was upset that I kicked her ball! I then died and was brought back to life by Koenma and was made into a Spirit Detective. Koenma decided that Kazuma would love to join… or well… forced him into it…

**Yeah… in other words he blackmailed me. They needed a lawyer and by then I had already graduated from Harvard. So it seemed perfect. **

_Eventually Hiei confronted me while I was walking home with a young boy… Immediately we started fighting. Not the best way to start off a friendship. _

What are you talking about? We gauged each other's skills right then and there.

_(Sighs) Later on he searched me out again with the aide of a dimwit demon named Gouki and asked me to help them steal three Spirit World Treasures. Since I wanted to obtain the Mirror of Forlorn Hope I responded with a yes… that is… until my own goals were completed._

So what happened after that?

**Yeah… See, Suiichi's mom was really sick with cancer… and was going to die really soon. Yusuke confronted Suiichi at the hospital the day after she defeated Gouki and the day before the full moon on Earth. She tried to stop Suiichi but being the quitter she is… soon gave up.**

HEY!

_Yes. They night I used it…it was Kuwabara who was there and saved me by telling the mirror to take some of his life to spare some of mine. Yusuke was home sleeping. Soon after I turned myself in and "willingly" got a heavier microchip implanted into me. _

**Also, nobody knew Suiichi was a demon at the time. We were all under the impression that she was a human plant elementalist. We only found a few chapters ago. Well… Hiei knew… **

Duh. Of course I knew you dimwits!

_Hiei then had a fight with Yusuke over the Conjuring Blade… and lost…_

Fluke.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard.

_It's true though. Soon we all became part of the elite section of the police named Spirit Detectives. And we've been fighting crime ever since._

**Also, one person asked if our Suiichi also has a Kuronue… Suiichi?**

_(Glares at Kazuma) Yes. (Very abrupt answer)_

Bad topic. Well… Let's see… I think we answered many of the questions… uhm… Suiichi… get away from Kazuma… don't! (winces) (sucks in breath though teeth)… We're gonna need Genkai… That's not supposed to bend that way! (Loud cracking noise is background) I think he might need that!

Shouldn't we stop her?

(another loud cracking noise fills the air)

Do YOU want to try to stop her? (cocks eyebrow and winces)

No… not really (winces as the sound of gurgling and cracking fills the air)

**AUGH! HELP! ACK! (gurgles as he passes out from pain)**

_(grins homicidally) I feel SOOOO much better now… (looks over at Yusuke and Hiei and smirks sadistically) WHAT were you just talking about, hm?_

Nothing… (runs off at top speed)

Uh… Uh… Suiichi! STOP!

YAY! Well, I hope this clears things up. Another chapter like this will be appearing later on too! Thanks and tell me what you think! This was also written with the lovely help of my good friend AbhorsenSabriel87.

Sabriel: Yup! - Have fun with the next chappie, for only Trenity and I know what happens next! (evil laughter fills the room)

Trenity170: Right. Thanks and please review to tell me what you think of the chapter… Poor Yusuke… and Kazuma… they're not gonna be the same ever again…

Sabriel: (looks off) And… there goes Hiei…

Both: (Wince and groan) He's gonna feel that in the morning…

Trenity170: If there's ever gonna be another morning for that idiot…

Sabriel: (sees Suiichi advancing on them and whips out her trademark giant rubber mallet) Don't even think about it, Fox Girl…

Trenity170: Ah… let's leave before there's a blood bath…

Suiichi: Too late…


	16. Getting Together

-I'm back after a very long delay! End of school and such! So… yeah… anyway, let's get started!

Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabarra (the "real" ones) were all sitting on the old crates that were in an old, closed warehouse. There were a whole lot of them in this creepy place, they noted. Despite the futuristic setting of these huge steel domes and the holographic skies, the place was filled with squalor.

"Jeez, you'd think the future would be… cleaner…" Kuwabarra noted, nodding his head around the warehouse.

"Future? You mean we're in the future?" Yusuke looked over at his friend who nodded his head sagely.

"Yeah, I mean, the security on my cell was pretty rough, and not to mention the fact that I found out we're located on the Tokyo-2 dome… or somethin' like that. It's on Mars."

"Mars?" Hiei asked in disgust. As far as he was concerned, this ningen had been reading too much sci-fi.

"Yeah. The cop that tried to arrest us when we first arrived is this temperamental girl named… get this…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Suiichi Minomino!"

Hiei tersely looked over, not exactly believing the ningen, but willing to listen…

(Back with Yoko and the mysterious girl)  
"Yoko!"

Suiichi spun around to face the girl, trying to figure out how this apparently human girl knew her name.

"Who… are you? You look familiar…" Suiichi chose her words carefully and spoke each very slowly.

"Hm?" the girl suddenly looked over at Suiichi's chest and a shocked look ran across her face.

"You look almost just like her…" Suiichi muttered and then suddenly the girl took off, leaving the kitsune standing alone in the street, watching some girl running off…

(With Kazuma and TALL Hiei)

The two watched as Allie ran off, waving at them jauntily. Kazuma weakly waved back, trying to relax but so far this day was taking a turn for the worse.

"Well, that settles it." Hiei suddenly stated, walking off.

"What settles… what?" Kazuma asked, running up to the tall demon.

"Humans are weird…" he muttered, shaking his head. Kazuma just sighed and shrugged.

"Shouldn't we find Suii… I mean Yoko and Yusuke?" he called out, trying to catch up to Hiei.

"Why?"

"Because we don't want Yusuke drunk and about… well… Yoko… I mean, we can't really trust her!"

Soon after hearing this Hiei stopped dead in his tracks and Kazuma came to a stop next to him, bent over and trying to catch his breath. As soon as his lungs stopped aching he looked up at Hiei who was staring at him with a look of disgust.

"How long have you known Suiichi? She still's that person, baka ningen…" he muttered off the last bit before heading out again. Kazuma groaned and raced up to the demon again, wiping sweat off his forehead. He cast a glance up at the sunrise and groaned… yeah, it was going to be another very long day...

(With alternate universe Yusuke)

Yusuke stumbled out of the pub, not even drunk. Her chocolate eyes scanned the streets and fell upon two very familiar people. Hiei and Kazuma. Her back aching she made her way over, waving a hand cheerfully.

"Hey! Guys! Great to see you, where're ya off to?" she called out to them, her voice one of the few noises in the already dead air of the night.

"To find you… and Yoko," Kazuma replied as soon as she got closer.

"Why do we need to find that… demon… anyway?" asked Yuske, soon after she rubbed her neck, trying to ignore the bruises that were beginning to form an ugly purple around her neck like some kind of necklace.

"Because, she's our friend and don't forget, with all the NMC's around, we're going to need all the help we can get," Kazuma replied in a bored manner, continuing to follow Hiei and be followed by Yusuke.

"Don't kid, Hiei doesn't make friends in the first place, so don't pull the 'our friend' crap. Second of all, we don't help from that bloodthirsty demon!" Yusuke argued at them, nearly screaming in rage.

"You seem to have no problem with Hiei, and he's more blood thirsty that Yoko. I mean, you even date him!" Kazuma exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"WE DO NOT!" Yusuke shrieked, advancing on Kazuma, her fists raised.

"Kazuma…" Hiei muttered dangerously, pulling his katana further out of it's sheath.

"Oh, come off it, you two! Everyone knows!" Kazuma argued, standing his ground as the two slowly made their way to him.

"Would you three stop fighting like children?" A familiar voice suddenly asked and they spun around to see a young woman standing there.

Slipping out of a trench coat that was a bit too long for her slight form and gingerly plucking a felt fedora off her head she smiled at them. She was attractive, with bright, rose red hair that fell around her face at various lengths and as she looked over at them they could see her eyes were a startling color of emerald green. Dressed in an old pair of jeans that most likely came from the nearby second hand store and a baggy blue shirt she looked oddly familiar as she made her way towards them. The things that they noticed were that the legs on her jeans crumpled over the tops of her bare feet and that old ACE bandages were wrapped around her neck.

"Don't just stand there like you don't know me! Help me find some shoes!" she exclaimed angrily and in that moment Kazuma broke out in a wide grin.

"Suiichi, good to see you're back!" He cried out, running over to her and hugging her, glad to have his best friend back.

"Geroff! You're choking me! And what do you mean 'you're back!' I didn't go anywhere, moron!" and with that she shoved him off and smirked at him, "good lord, man, you have a wife!"

"As if I'd go for a scary chick like you!"

"Suiichi?" Yusuke asked, tentative, her hands resting on the bruises which were darkening quickly.

"Who else would it be, you idiot… sorry about you're neck, no permanent damage, eh?" she asked, making her way to her partner.

"Some," Yusuke muttered, pulling away from her as she tried to touch the bruise with almost shaking fingers.

Suiichi just sighed and looked up at Hiei and smiled apologetically, nodding her head. Inclining his head just barely to her, the two shared a wordless kind of conversation that no one else understood…

(With Kurama)

He found himself sitting on the bed in the room of a young woman named Suiichi soon after the demon called Yoko Kurama left. _What kind of world had they stumbled into?_ He wondered quietly to himself, trying to figure out what had just happened. Thoughts quickly jumped in and out of his brain, dashing past him in a mad rush to leave his brain with suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Ah, good, you're in here. Rest up, and don't forget, you can leave anytime, alright?" the woman named Shoiri reminded politely, nodding her head to him and then left, wishing him a good night.

Kurama just sighed, leaning back against the tidy bed. The room was spotless, everything had its own place and nothing had even a single particle of dust covering it. The one thing that he noticed that struck him odd about the room was that it seemed almost as though a teenage girl didn't live in it. There were no pictures of friends, no letters, nothing. Just a thick pane of glass attached to the wall above the long, thin oak desk. Curious, Kurama walked over to it and noticed that at the base were three; small, oval recesses and gently he rested one finger on the first one to the left. The glass suddenly lit up and glowed a faint green. Peppering the display were small, blue little boxes.

"What is this?" Kurama asked himself, warily tapping a box which began to jump excitedly on the screen and promptly opened itself. A large file suddenly popped out of it and filled the screen. It was a red circle with large domes and tubes connecting it. A marquee ran across the top reading :MAP OF MARS… and various pieces of information, like names of the domes.

"Well, this is annoying… it only shows one side!" Kurama sighed, hoping he could get more information on where they were. Almost instantly after saying this a large holographic Mars popped up. With that, Kurama began to research just where they were… and how to get back to where they belonged…

-Thank you all very much for reading this! Please review, reader reviews will hopefully be back next chapter. Sorry this chappy is so short.


	17. Figuring Out A Plan

-sighs Yes, thank you to all of you who reviewed. I am deeply sorry that it has taken me ages to get this typed up but I have good reason! Really! First off, I was in CA all through the summer and before that was finishing up my Freshman Project (aced it!) Then there was the never ending torture I went through that was called Marching Band! I HATE CYMBALS! I am an oboist, pianist and English horn player, if you didn't already know that… And finally my life has just come to a blissful, calm moment. After getting a wonderfully prompting review, thank you btw, I decided it was time to sit down, type this up and finally get around to posting it.

Deciding to try and get a grasp on the situation, Yusuke, Hiei, Kazuma and Suiichi (ALTERNATE CAST!) stopped at a small plaza filled with stiff, uncomfortable concrete benches. Kazuma was sitting politely, his long back held perfectly rigid like a musician's at a concert. Sitting opposite of him was Yusuke, who was sprawled out over the bench's cool, rough surface like she was just about to fall asleep, her head up against Hiei's lap. Completely forsaking the benches was Suiichi, who was sitting on the floor while she hugged one knee to her chest and sighed, staring at her still bare feet.

"Alright, let's try and figure out just what is going on," Kazuma reasoned, tugging at a strap on his protective gear.

"What do you mean, try and figure out what going on? We know what's going on!" Yusuke exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as she pulled her heads off Hiei's lap for just a second before letting it fall back.

"So you know, huh?" Suiichi asked, cocking her head at Yusuke, "Would you mind filling us all in."

Kazuma shared a slightly worried glance with Hiei. It seemed like Yusuke and Suiichi really wouldn't be getting along for a while now. Shifting slightly, Suiichi pulled the overlarge trench coat closer around her body and tried her hardest to cover her bare toes which felt like they were covered in a thin layer of ice.

"Okay, first, we now have God knows how many NMCs running around these streets, and now there's you," Yusuke explained, motioning over to Suiichi who just stared at the accusing finger with an obvious look of disgust.

"It's not my fault that the micro chip broke! If it wasn't for the mugger!" Suiichi cried out, pounding a fist against the concrete and if anybody cared to look, there were now small spider web cracks issuing from where her fist had collided with the flooring.

"Not to mention, we lost one of the NMCs because someone ambushed Allie. Ed… we have no clue where she is, but hopefully she's alerting the rest of the domes and putting this one into lockdown," Kazuma explained, counting out the facts on his fingers and as if responding to him a low hum began to fill the air, broken by a deep siren that reverberated through the air. All around the group, lights began to flick on as people tried to figure out just what was going on…

(With the Original YYH Group, minus poor Kurama, who is still at Alternate Shiori's)

"What is that noise?" Hiei asked distastefully, looking around the warehouse as the noise continued to make the steel crates shake and tremble.

"I dunno," Yusuke replied, shrugging his shoulders at the diminutive demon.

"Why did I even ask?" Hiei muttered off as Kuwabarra got off his crate and walked over to one of the thick Plexiglas windows looking around.

All over the dark cityscape small square lights were flicking on. If he squinted, he could just barely see through the windows the silhouettes of the residents of the Tokyo-2 dome.

"I dunno what that noise is, but everybody's wakin' up 'cuz of it," Kuwabarra reported, making his way back to his crate.

"No, really?" Hiei scathingly replied, refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Well, whatever it is, it probably isn't good for us!" Yusuke exclaimed, peeking out another window to make sure nobody was outside. They had had problems with the freakish police before. They really didn't need that now…

(With Ed! Yay! We get to finally see what's happening with her now!)

Winded, Ed was slumped over a thick steel plate, gasping for breath. Despite all the odds she had managed to start the emergency escape pod and reached the main dome for their cluster and rushed to the alarm. If everything worked out fine, Tokyo-2 would go into immediate lockdown.

All escape routes would shut down from that dome and the alarms would go off. Seconds later, all holograms would turn on, warning everybody in each household about the seriousness of the situation.

Tiered to the bone, Ed sunk down gratefully into the chair was left abandoned in the room while people began to rush in to see who had set off the alarm. Her mind was racing. What had happened to her friend Al? Was she okay? Is she even alive?

Distraught, Ed passed out…

(With Kurama in Suiichi's room! And remember, he's alone and studying MARS)

Sprawled out over the bed in Suiichi's room was Kurama. One leg hanging over the side of the mattress, the other tucked underneath him, he was looking at the small projection of Mars that was spotted with slightly glowing, white bubbles that were labeled as domes. The bubbles were held together in thick clusters, each one named by its sector. Sighing, he looked around the spotless room when a deep moan filled the air and it took a moment for Kurama to figure out that it was until it hit him. It was a siren. But for what?

With a slight hum a hologram flickered into existence in the corner of the room, much different then the one in the living room. It was of a young man that suddenly struck Kurama as vaguely familiar. It looked like… Kuronue!

"Alright, as if you couldn't already tell, there's a full lockdown going on in this dome," the familiar voice informed as the shadow from Kurama's past pulled up a holographic screen and sighed.

"Apparently there are a few NMC's running around… and who the hell are you?" the hologram asked, pointing at Kurama who just looked taken aback.

"Are you talking to me?" the redhead asked, pointing at himself, his emerald green eyes filled with surprise. Unlike the hologram in the living room, this one had personality.

"Is there anybody else in this room? You are most certainly not Suiichi, and trust me, I should know," Kuronue replied. Swinging around one long finger was the pendant that brought back far too many memories for Kurama.

"Really?" Kurama asked quietly, his eyes watching as the necklace spun around through the air, making a soft _whooshing_ noise as it's holographic image "cut" through the air.

"Yeah, really. Why are you acting so freaked out?" it asked and it seemed to lean up against the perfectly clean table in the room.

"I… I… you're not like the hologram that Shiori has in the living room," Kurama stuttered, his body beginning to get over the shock.

"Hm? Oh that bland thing?" he scoffed, still swing the pendant through the air, "Suiichi changed hers out ages ago. Now then, what are you doing in Suiichi's room and please do not tell me that the Kitsune that was in here was NOT her."

"I couldn't tell. And _why should_ _I _have to give you my name?"

As usual, Kurama answered the question with… well… what else? A question, duh!

"Because, you keep this up and I'm going to alert the Spirit Detectives that you're here," Kuronue replied, pointing a threatening finger at the red haired demon.

"Really? And should I head a warning from a computer chip?"

"Ouch. Listen, fine, I just don't care but since I'm not scanning a MC on you, I guess that you're one of the people they're hunting for," it noted, pulling up another screen and looking it over, grinning slightly.

"What exactly _is_ a NMC?" Kurama asked, leaning back against the now slightly messy bed.

"Someone/thing without a microchip."

"And what is the point of microships?"

"That, stranger, is where things get a bit muddy," Kuronue replied, completely forgetting the small argument that had just happened only a few minutes ago.

"Humans created Microchips, tiny little computer like chips that they attack to little kiddies nerves and spinal cords. Painful, eh? Well, they're basically a safe guard. Anybody who doesn't have one came from Earth, obviously, since MCs are from Mars and Lunar domes… but the point is, if someone uses psychic energy… or in certain cases demonic… well, it sends a nerve shot, making the person stay knocked out until the police arrive, cruel, ne?"

Kurama just sat there, taking it all in when Kuronue pulled up another screen and showed it to him.

"We have a picture of the criminals when they sent the Spirit Detective team's tech advisor Allie to the critical care unit of the hospital, do they look familiar?"

The moment Kurama saw their faces…he swore his heart stopped. What was he going to do? This didn't look good...

-Okay, it kinda stopped abruptly but I promise, eventually I'll sit down and write the next one, but yes, this chapter was kinda dull in my opinion. So please, enjoy, review and sorry it took so long to update!


	18. Run over

-alright. Alright… I'm back. Took me long enough, huh? Well, you can all yell at me later. I'm going to eventually re-write this story, so please, any suggestions I'd be more than willing to listen to. Thank you all for sticking in there with me over all this time. I've finally sat back down in front of the computer, to simply type out this. The next God knows how many chapters are dedicated to what happened in their world. I mean, when Yusuke got hit by a car, chased after three underworld criminals and such. Just to help you out with these character's pasts. 'Kay? Don't like it, tell me in a review. Now then lets start it out…

It was what most people would consider a beautiful. The sky about Tokyo-2 was a brilliant periwinkle blue, populated sparsely by few clouds. Not a bird was in the sky… or the sun for that matter. Pure, soft white light streamed down upon the busy metropolis from some unseen force. The weather was stagnant as usual, no wind broke up the perfect 80 degree weather of summer that forced everybody out of their winter work clothes into their summer. Yes, it was a beautiful, artificial day and it was bugging Yusuke.

Hands shoved deep into the pockets of her short cut-off jeans, she glared up at the glowing sky. It was all she had ever known, but she had heard that on Earth it was different. Much different. Sighing in her melodramatic way, she blew her bangs out of her face and looked around. Nobody else was bothered by the fake season. School just got out, sailor fukus flooded the small shopping centers as she walked past, getting closer to a busy street. Her shoes crunched against the small gravel pathways and she stopped to watch a romantic scene unfolding between to high school lovers.

There they stood, inching slowly closer under the holographic Cherry Tree, it's fake, digital petals falling off the delicate branches and dancing in a simulated wind. Slowly the two got even closer, reaching softly to touch each other's necks, fingers staying on the delicate, sensitive microchips held just under the skin. The girl shivered as the chip released a pleasurable electric buzz and she blushed looking up at the boy and they kissed, slowly, fingers massaging each other's microchip tenderly.

"Bah!" Yusuke muttered off, one finger gently touching her own microchip, making a face at the couple and started to walk off, disgusted when something bumped against her legs.

Upon looking down she found that it was young child, no older than five. A native to the dome, he looked just like everybody else in Tokyo-2. Distinctly Japanese. His sleek black hair was cut in a normal little boys cut and he glared up at her with dark brown eyes. The bandage on his neck indicated he had recently had his chip inserted.

"Hey! Watch it, Obaa-san!" he said sullenly, crossing small arms over a thin chest.

"Watch yourself," she replied, pushing past the kid and stepping onto the cross walk, waiting for the bus along with five other people.

Long, oblong and a shiny silver, the bus slowly made it's way to them, hurrying along on it's little path when, as it got closer, Yusuke felt a hard shove on her back and she went flying onto the street.

Pain coursed up the back first, and then it gradually spread out from the small epicenter that was her just between her shoulder blades. Things cracked, mainly ribs and something warm rushed through her body, filling up her lungs. There was a soft impact as she hit something and as she tried to open her eyes, all she could see was black pavement, then just black.

Next thing she knew, she was standing on the outskirts of a small crowd of people, all huddled in a circle around something. They were all muttering quietly and off onto the sidewalk, a kid with dark hair and eyes ran off to meet with his mother, dusting off his hands as he did so.

"Hey! Kid! Did you push me!" Yusuke screamed at the kid, giving up almost immediately. What was she doing, yelling at some snot nosed brat? Obviously the kid had issues, but that was for the parent to deal with. Now her attention was drawn back to the crowd.

"What are you guys lookin' at?"

There was no reply, nobody even twitched a muscle.

"What is amazing that you're presently standing in the MIDDLE OF STREET STARING AT PAVEMENT?" Yusuke screamed at them, and finally a small family that was watching moved away, muttering to themselves.

"So sad, she was so young…" the mother sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"Did anybody see what happened?" the father asked, taking one last look before leaving.

"I did! I did! A little boy pushed her!" their excited six year old cried out, jumping up and down, hand high in the air.

"You so did not! You didn't see anything!" the seven year old sibling shot back as the family walked off into the holographic forest.

"Jeez, somebody got hit?" Yusuke asked herself, walking into the space left by the family.

Sprawled on the floor was a young girl. She was dressed in short jean cut offs, covering her well muscled legs and a white tank top. One sneaker was laying five feet away from her. Hair was sprawled around her face, which looked like it was sleeping and the ribbon that kept her hair normally tied was snaked across the dark pavement. Blood was splattered across the pavement and dribbled out of the corner of the girl's mouth. She was dead… and then it hit Yusuke… that was her…

-Okay, this one short, but they do get longer. Please tell me what you think! I'll update faster, I promise! Cheerio until the next chapter. Please review!


	19. PREVIEW

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY OFF SHOOT OF THIS, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE VOL. 2. YOU MAY FIND THIS AMONG MY LIST OF STORIES ON MY PROFILE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING SO LONG, I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY AS SOON AS I CAN, IN THE MEAN TIME... PLEASE ENJOY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE VOL. 2, ALL YOUR FAVORITE ALTERNATE CHARACTERS... JUST... FROM THE BEGINNING. SO THANK YOU FOR YOU TIME, YOU MAY REVIEW HERE, E-MAIL ME, OR REVIEW ON ALTERNATE UNIVERSE VOL. 2, JUST LET ME KNOW. **

**THANK YOU.**

-Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle- Plato.

Life started for four people with a crash. It didn't matter what year it happened, but each of their lives were changed, for better or for worse is subject to opinion. Spring was coming to a close, leading steadily to summer and a long vacation from school that had each student counting down the days, hours, minutes and seconds too eagerly. The bell had rung and Yusuke was leaving the school's heavy iron gates, stepping out onto the sidewalk casually. Dressed in her spring uniform, she wore a stiff cotton skirt that fell to her mid calf in thin box pleats and a tight white blouse, the peter pan collar enough to make her scream. A thick silk ribbon was tied in a loose bow around her neck instead of a tie and on the breast pocket was the emblem of her school. Her feet were in disgusting penny loafers and ankle socks. The skirt, ribbon and shoes were all the bright green of freshly mowed grass, though the uniform's color should have been a deep navy like the rest of her classmates.

Muttering darkly to herself she stormed off, pulling her jet black hair away from her face with a rubber band filched out of the science closet. Her large chocolate eyes stared eagerly ahead of her, as she dreaded heading back to her home.

Though she knew that summer was coming, it sure didn't feel like it. The sky was perpetually a perfect sapphire blue, splattered only occasionally by clouds. No sun shone in the sky, but then again, it never had. It was perfectly warm, just enough to allow people only need a light sweater or jacket occasionally, and people hurried by at the same hasty speed as always.

Stepping into the thick grove of cherry trees, she became painfully aware of how fake her life was. There was no wind where she lived, but it didn't stop the petals of the holographic trees to slowly drift down and disappear on the sidewalk. Standing in the middle was a young couple that she had seen often snogging at her school. They were once again locked at the lips, the expression meaningless as they stimulated each other's feelings instead by gently rubbing their fingers at the base of each other's neck, caressing the thin layers of skin above the thick, metal chip embedded in their necks, the small wires attached directly to the nerves, fused from the second it was placed in birth.

Disgusted, Yusuke walked off, flipping her long black hair over one shoulder as she tried her hardest to ignore her own thoughts, making her way to the familiar bus stop. Her mother was never home, but then again, nothing else was new. Always at work, the rather stick-in-the-mud woman she called mom stayed at work, toiling away as hard ever. Even when she was home, it didn't matter, she rarely saw her anyway. Instead, Yusuke had taken to using the public transportation to get from her school to her apartment, which was located, painfully, on the other side of the dome.

The same people as always, except for a mother and her rather sullen kid. The mother seemed oblivious, her thoughts busy with the conversation with the man next to her, while her son leaned against the pole, glaring off as he bobbed his head along to the rock music blaring out of the tiny, wireless ear buds nestled snugly, though hardly containing the angry lyrics. Sighing, Yusuke decided to take a cue from the kid, pulling out her own large, DJ style headphones, one of the very few left with a thick wire cord she might add, and turned her iPod to the first random song in its seemingly limitless selection of music. The voice that fates gave her, Tetris Remix.

Grinning, she began to drum out the beat on the information pole, ignoring the thin cylinders of hologram news that threaded down through her hands. Ignorant of the child, she didn't know that, slowly, he was becoming far more frustrated until, as the large steel tube of a bus drew closer, he waited until Yusuke began to get ready, anticipating for when it would stop and they would all load. In an instant, before Yusuke could tell what happened, she felt her body being pushed out into the street as the bus loomed ever closer. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the impact.

It arrived quick, a sudden jerk to her body and then darkness. When she opened her eyes, a crowd had begun to gather as she there, on the outskirts. Trying to figure out just what happened to her she realized with a jolt that she wasn't in pain. It wasn't as though she was an expert on getting hit by buses but she was pretty sure that somewhere in all that, she should be in pain. Turning her attention to the growing crowd, she could see that they were clustered in a crescent shape around the bus and something else. Did someone else get hit?

"Oh my God! Did someone see what happened!?" one of the bystanders cried out, covering her mouth in horror as she stared at what lay in front of her.

"I don't know, she just seemed to fall forward… maybe she passed out? Bad luck for that bus to be coming," one business man reasoned, shaking his head calmly as he walked off, looking for another mode of transportation so he could get to that stock meeting in time.

"Shouldn't someone call 911?" the mother of the child reasoned, though not attempting to do so herself as she was still in a conversation on her own phone.

"Yeah! Someone should!!" Cried out the girl who was horrified.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, not exactly sure if she wanted to know.

"Does anybody have a phone?!?" one young student exclaimed, digging around his own book bag for his own to no avail.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked, rather close to Yusuke, surprising her. Turning around she saw a girl, only a few years older than herself, walking to the bus stop. "Normally buses tend to work better when people don't crowd around the front, you know."

"A girl got hit!!" the student exclaimed.

Shocked raced across the new girl's face, her bright green eyes growing as wide as saucers. In an instant, she raced through the small group of onlookers, pushing various ones aside with surprising strength. In an instant she was over the rather wrecked body of a young girl, taking a pulse and checking for air.

"Why hasn't anyone called 911?!" she nearly screamed, desperately checking for a sign on life.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?!" Yusuke screamed, noticing with some dismay that nobody noticed her and were now watching the girl with the green eyes.

"Doesn't anybody have a cell phone!?" the girl looked desperately at all the people, settling last of all on the woman with the son, who still hadn't ceased her own conversation. The expression of concern and anxiety changed in an instant to disgust. Sighing, she checked the pulse once more to notice that it had indeed ceased and there was no way to revive her considering the large amount of blood loss and the fact that the body was already growing cold. She was too late. Bowing her head she stood up slowly.

"Is the girl alright?" Yusuke asked, debating on whether or not to run over and check herself.

Shaking her head, that disgusted expression still evident on her face, the girl wiped off her bloody hands and walked off quietly, not wanting to deal with the matter or those people who realized what the girl was getting to.

"Found my cell! I'll call the authorities!" the student finally cried out triumphantly.

"No need for that," a man replied quickly, passing by the green eyed girl before stopping at the crowd. "I would suggest that you all move along."

"And just WHO are you?" The cell phone wielding mother snapped, finally giving up on her conversation after being interrupted to many times.

"Kazuma Kuwabara of the Spirit Detectives, so you might want to listen to my suggestion," he replied in a no-nonsense voice, motioning to the small silver strip clipped onto the lapel of his soft black jacket, standard to all people working for Koenma.

Immediately, everybody parted in their own direction, vaguely wondering how such a man could be Spirit Detective as such a young age.

"Let's see what your name is," he muttered to the body as Yusuke suddenly became aware that the uniform the mangled corpse was wearing… was her own. Suddenly, like a brick wall to a speeding car, it hit her. She was dead.

"Hm…" the man, Kazuma, finally pulled out the school ID tucked into the hidden pockets of her skirt. "Well, looks like I was right, this IS Yusuke Urameshi," he mused, placing the card back in its original place.

"THAT CAN'T BE ME!! I'M NOT DEAD!! I'M NOT EVEN SIXTEEN YET!!" Yusuke cried out, rushing quickly over to the man and getting a good look at him for the first time. He was tall, she could tell that, with a skinny, lanky form that wasn't entirely impressive but probably could be rather intimidating, especially if you were shorter. His hair was a bright copper that was shoulder length and pulled away from his face by a rubber band, though it couldn't contain his rather unruly and curly bangs. Small, bright blue eyes were slanted slightly and in a state of almost constant squinting, though that could have been because of the large, aviator style glasses that were perched on his slightly upturned nose. He was otherwise attractive, though a bit haughty, dressed in a pair of pressed khaki slacks, white oxford shirt, standard black jacket and brown leather loafers.

"Hm… she hasn't been dead long," he muttered quietly to himself before there was a soft ringing coming from behind his right ear, making Yusuke look closer at it. It was a crescent of some kind of bright metal, around the size of a silver dollar, fused into the pale skin. Two small buttons stood out and a small red light was flashing. Tapping quickly on the upper button a small microphone slid out and snaked under his earlobe to stop at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes?" he asked it, waiting for the person on the other line to talk, "Yes, I found her…. Bring her in??... hmmm…. Alright, just give me a moment…. Yes…. Alright!! Goodbye!!" not waiting for the other person to end the call he pressed the lower button on the crescent and the microphone receded.

"Dammit, this is the worst part of my job. I can't be doing this much longer," he sighed, pained.

"HELLO!!! CAN'T ANYBODY HEAR ME!?!" Yusuke had been screaming this for a while now, hoping that somehow, someway, people might hear her spiritual voice. Giving up on only her voice, she was now waving her hands frantically through the air.

"Would you shut up. You're giving me a headache," the man muttered, glaring at her over the steel rims of his glasses.

"Huh? You can hear me…?"

"Yes, and I am already in a foul mood," he said briskly, lifting her body onto the shoulders. "Besides, you are making such a racket that even the dead could hear you."

"… Wow… You don't joke much… do you?" Yusuke asked, now rather depressed by the man's obvious lack of humor and horrible pun.

"I don't entirely get a chance to, in my line of work," he quipped, walking off with her body, now thrown over his shoulder like a bag of grain.

"Um…. I'm already injured… why are you doing that?!" Yusuke cried out, worried for her, if vacated, body.

"You're already dead. I can't kill you any farther. Besides, he didn't say to be careful," Kazuma reasoned coldly, now entirely wishing he could ignore her.

"Still, no respect for the dead, man…. C'mon!"

"Why should I if all die as dumb as you just did?" he asked, looking over at her over his shoulder before, once again, he got ready to walk off.

"But it wasn't my fault! I didn't pass out or anything!! Somebody shoved me!!"

"I blame the butler," Kazuma left it at that, taking the quick break of silence (mainly from her being shocked and disgusted by his humor) to make off with her body, back down to the station.

"But I don't have a butler…" Yusuke muttered off to no one in particular, floating off down after the man who currently was "stealing" her body. She just might want that back! Though she tried desperately to hold on a conversation with Kazuma, he wasn't entirely perceptive towards it, choosing to ignore it before dropping it off at the station and heading back to his own dreary cubicle, followed still by the ever persistent spiritual presence of Yusuke.

"Wow… this place has no personality… Kinda like you… Hey! It fits!!" Yusuke cried out, as though it made perfect sense. "I know you can hear me, buster, so don't even try to ignore me. I can get worse than this!!"

Still doing his best to act oblivious to her, he sat down at his desk, giving a groan to the paperwork before picking up the slender, stainless steel phone attached to his desk (of the same boring material, Yusuke noted) and dialed in a number into the glowing pad.

"Hello there, Koenma, Sir. This is Kazuma. I have managed to bring Yusuke Urameshi's body back to the office and would like to know what you need me to do now… Alright… I'll make sure to call them… Um… Sir??" Kazuma shot a glance to the office where his boss resided before giving a frustrated sigh. "Why haven't you told anybody what is going on?" though he was given an answer, Yusuke guessed, he didn't looked pleased. Slamming the phone back to it's grooved receiver he got up quickly. Brushing his pants off before heading out, he tried to find new ways to ignore the increasingly frustrating comments from the undead "peanut box".

Though she didn't know how, he lost her only five minutes after he left the building while pulling on a somber black scarf to ward of the rather chilly night air of the dome, as the heating was shut off as usual for the later hours. Though she tried her hardest, she lost him. To be honest, Yusuke didn't know how. Giving up she finally headed off back to her dinky apartment, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this could be dream… but weren't you supposed to wake up BEFORE the car hits you?? Or was that before you hit the ground?

Imagine Yusuke's surprise when she found that man, Kazuma Kuwabara, standing outside of the door to her apartment, tugging on the scarf that he had wrapped a bit too tight and shuffling his feet rather nervously. Knocking of the door, Yusuke rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother, my mom's never home, it's a work day and she's at the office," though she refrained from saying 'what else is new' it was implied by the tone of voice. Yusuke would have added more but, despite what she had just said, the door opened.

"Ms Urameshi?"

The woman standing at the door looked exhausted and bothered. Dressed in a sharp grey power suit, her stockings had runs around the toes and ankles and the cream blouse was unbuttoned just low enough to see the glimpse of a bra. Looking up at Kazuma in a bored expression she nodded.

"My name is Kazuma Kuwabara," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, flicking it open and close like a federal agent before nodding his head to her, "I am quite sorry to bother you this late into the night-"

"And the curfew," the woman shot in, giving him a wary glance.

"Yes, that too… but I have some news to tell you, do you mind if I come in?" Kazuma glance over his shoulder at the failing light of the sunset, surprised that night had come so quickly or curfew so fast.

"Yes, I mind. I'm not a fan of you _detectives_," she shot this in scathingly, "So you might as well tell me what you have to say now."

"Hmmm… well… alright, ma'am. If you insist," Kazuma sighed, hanging his head and giving it a slow shake while once more shuffling his feet. "I have news about your daughter, Yusuke."

"She's in jail again, right? Let me get my purse," she disappeared into the house and a few lights flicked on "How much is bail THIS time?"

"That's not it ma'am… Yusuke was hit by a car, and I'm terribly sorry to have to deliver the bad news… but she passed away earlier today. I am here to… ma'am?" There was a thud and Kazuma started, rushing into the house, forgetting that he was uninvited.

"What happened!?!' Yusuke nearly screamed out. It seemed to have slipped her mind that Kazuma was ignoring her, though the situation hadn't affected him in the slightest.

Rushing into the main entry way, the woman was sprawled out over the floor, sheer shock on her face as she was beginning to cry, he body quivering from tears held back. Gulping she looked up at the man she had berated only moments ago, her eye seeking solace. Bending down onto his knees, he pulled her into an embrace, letting her cry as much as she wanted onto his shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you, Ms Urameshi… I am dreadfully sorry to have been the one to bring you this news… If you want I shall leave you to grieve…" she only grasped tighter onto him, her sobs now audible until, what felt like hours later, she fell into a deep sleep. Slowly sliding her off of him, Kazuma carried her to the couch, letting her down gently before getting up and walking to the door, closing it carefully behind him.

"Great, you orange haired moron, you made her cry. Feel good about yourself or something?? Can't believe she was so upset she cried… and here I am… the one who's really DEAD, and I haven't shed a tear. How pathetic," she noted as she followed him down the street and back to the office. Walking quickly to the morgue doors he looked sharply at the young man guarding the door.

"Move, now." There was no compassion in his voice, only an icy anger but the guard didn't sway.

"Sorry, I can't let anybody in."

There was that quick flip of the badge that Yusuke was vaguely in awe of, and the young man started.

"I want in now."

"Why, sir?"

Not really happy with the response, Kazuma gave the man an odd look before replying.

"I'm a necrophiliac. Do you mind?"

A disgusted expression crossed the guards face before he ran off, nearly tripping over his own feet to get away from what he expected to be, gross, messy, stiff and cold.

"Oh. Dear. God. I hope your kidding," Yusuke stared, horrified as the guard before following him, rather reluctantly, into the chilled morgue. Walking over to the small steel doors, Kazuma pulled one open, releasing the latch before sliding the gurney out to reveal Yusuke, healed back to perfection, covered only in a pale white sheet.

"Whoa… my skin looks like crap," Yusuke noted when suddenly, Kazuma turned around and leveled his eyes with her. "Finally acknowledging my existence, are we?"

"Shut. Up. How self centered can one person BE!? You are dead. You have been for a while now. Doesn't that MEAN anything to you!? All you've done is complain.

Your mother was crying BECAUSE she lost you. If it hasn't hit you yet that she loves you… I don't know if there's any hope for you. I can't stand people like you. You disgust me. You've seen your mother cry over your death, but don't give a crap. What makes it worse is that you get a second chance at this."

There was silence, which became so prolonged that Kazuma became worried, looking over at the girl's spirit, to find that she was simply floating there, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. Perhaps she would have broken out in sobs if it wasn't for the fact that a voice came over the intercom, simply stating that Kazuma must leave the room, and if the soul of Yusuke Urameshi was there, don't move.

Trying his best to ignore the water works, he made his way out the room to his corner office to find someone sitting in one of the chairs.

Small and rather delicate looking, the girl's face was rather pinched and ruddy, her clever green eyes blood shot from what he could only assume was crying. Just his luck, he escaped a spirit's tears to find the real thing waiting for him. Still dressed in the bright magenta uniform to her school, he noticed with a wry smile that it was the boy's uniform on her thin figure and she just looked up at him. Bleached blonde bangs fell around her face and shoulders in a tangled mess and he could tell she hadn't slept in a while.

"Shuichi, what is it?" he asked quietly, closing the door behind him and letting the lock click into place. He'd known this girl for as long as he'd been in the force, and though she was a year older than him, he was the one who had graduated college first. When he asked her why she hadn't opted for the same, her response was a simple smile and a quick exit from the conversation.

"Oh Kazuma…" she sniffled, reaching a hand out to him, looking just as miserable as she had the day her mother had been diagnosed with an incurable disease.

"Yes…?" he smiled softly at her and took her hand, letting her cry into his chest.

"It's my mother… they've stopped treating her!!"

He didn't need this. He was already swamped, what with bringing a soul back to life, but he couldn't leave her alone. Shuichi had seen him through a lot worse and even wrangled a date with his current girlfriend for him, running a hand down her hair, slightly coarse from the extreme damage caused by the chemicals, he tried to calm her down in the only way he knew.

"I'm sure if you just talk to Koenma, we'll get people on it," he rationalized, trying to reason with her but she just shook her head and gave a horrible sob.

"It won't work. Oh god, Kazuma, they've stopped talking about how long she's got to live!! They're already preparing for… for… for…"

The thin body gave a terrible shake as she gasped for air, her entire face a mess as she bowed her head in defeat.

"I… I know this is a hard… time for you…"

How could he be delicate with this situation? He was going to be needed soon enough to help the Urameshi kid out and though he wanted to stay with her until she felt better, he knew it was impossible.

"…" Shuichi's silence was terrible before she nodded her head. "I… I'm sorry for bothering you at… work…" looking sheepish now, she brushed her clothes off and gave him a wavering smile, ruined by the tears that still escaped her tightly closed eyes.

"Shuichi…" he sighed, he knew she was going to be upset with him later and her temper was legendary.

"Don't… don't say anything else… I… I have to do something Kazuma," there was resolve in her voice that he hardly recognized.

"There's nothing that you _can_ do, Shuichi. You're only one person."

"…. I suppose…"

"I never like it when you take that tone of voice, Shuichi…"

"You're right, you're right… I need to head home, I have… homework… and the living room is still a mess…" Muttering off chores to herself, she excused herself from the office and headed down the small paths of the office, through the various cubicles, thinking off to herself as Kazuma watched her leave, eyebrows knitted together in worry. Slipping out through the sliding door, Shuichi sighed, stepping into the cool night air, the sky a mess of stars and though it wasn't her home, she at least felt at peace. She knew what she was going to do.

As she stalked down the streets, she made her way to the old park, ambling amidst the skeletons of trees until she found a foot hanging down from a branch. Sighing, she tapped the boot's sole and said in a firm voice, far more sure than what she had been using to speak to Kazuma with.

"Hey there, you awake or just pretending to be asleep?"

"If I say 'go to hell', will you leave me alone?" the deep smooth voice made her smile, she'd never admit it, but she missed his company, even if it was insulting.

"And see if I ever help you again."

"Mmm… so I take it your answer is yes?" There was rustling as the man sat up, a few of the long dead leaves finally losing their grip with the branches and she could begin to make out his form, the snappy black clothes clinging to his toned body.

"I'll do whatever it takes, you can have whatever you want; I just need that mirror."

"Anything else I should be worried about, your kind has notorious tempers," he leaned down so she could just see his face, his garnet eyes hidden by dark sunglasses despite the night around them, smooth black hair falling around his face, occasionally standing up in an odd place or so, a white cloth tied around his forehead.

"If I think of anything, I'll let you know."

Turning on her heel, she left to his soft laughter…


End file.
